Through the Vortex
by ml101
Summary: Set right after Belle banished Rumple at the end of 4A. The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Clara to the boundaries of Storybrooke, just in time to save an old friend. With nowhere to turn to, Rumplestiltskin prepares himself to live a new life. But can he really just forget the one he was forced to leave behind?
1. Chapter 1

_So here it is! The Doctor Who x OUAT fic inspired by Witch Nova's In The Arms of An Angel (which you should give a read if you haven't done so). This takes place right after Season 4A and Rumple never got to New York, let alone talk to Ursula and Cruella. I'll be taking prompts for the adventures with the Doctor and Clara, as well as flashbacks of previous Doctors and companions with regards to Rumple._

Chapter 1

He didn't know how long he sat there just gazing out beyond the townline. He didn't know how long it was before the tears on his face finally dried. He didn't know how long until he decided to stand and still gaze ahead. He didn't know how long he hoped to see her. He didn't know when hoping to see her changed to just seeing anyone, any trace of another human being in the cold and dark place he was in. He didn't know how long he stood there with his hands in his empty pockets...not knowing what he was going to do now.

He just stared ahead.

It was empty and silent. It was cold and grey. It was nothing.

Basically, he thought to himself, his existence to the person he cared about...who no longer cared about him, who he pushed away in the effort of trying to protect.

Was it better this way? The darkness was taking over his heart...maybe it was better to live in a Land Without Magic, to spare her and his grandson the suffering of seeing someone devoured by the Darkness killing everyone. Maybe it was better for him to wither away where no one really cared about him.

What was the point anyway? She hated him. His grandson never got to know him. His son…

He spent his life trying to find a way to reunite with his boy and he did so...only to lose him again to death. Was that the end then? He's done what he wanted. He found Baelfire again...even for that short while. He found him again and they managed a few hours at the least... was it time to finally just say goodbye to the world and reunite with Bae again?

A few hours ago, he would have sneered at the idea. But a few hours ago, he had something to live for. Now, he had nothing just as he saw nothing in his future.

What was there for him?

Rumplestiltskin sighed. Whatever was going to happen to him, he couldn't just stand there at the townline and wait for it to happen. He had some cash in his wallet, thank heavens for the cursed being thorough. He wasn't sure if the credit cards would work as well but he could survive on a couple of hundreds for the next few days.

But after that?

Did he really care what would happen to him? No...but he did care why it was happening to him.

Fine, he was a villain. It could be because of the Darkness or whatever other reason...but just because he was a villain does it always mean that he couldn't get his happy ending? Or that any villain out there won't unless they bat for the heroes' side?

It was too perfect of a timing for him to have seen the Hat while he was just about to begin a new life with Belle...not that he blamed that one singular moment for his own predicament. But if that instance had never occurred...well maybe he and Belle would still be in marital bliss and his grandson would really be working in the shop to get to know him.

Villains never got happy endings. It was something he told his father before but someone out there had turned it into a rule and Rumpelstiltskin had an inkling who could explain all that to him.

His decisions were his own, Rumplestiltskin accepted that. But was it really fair when the entire world is conspiring for you to do evil things when you try so hard to be a better man for the people you love?

If he was going to die very soon, the world at least owed him a few answers. Answers that were back in Storybrooke. And if he needed to return to Storybrooke, he knew just the people who he could talk into helping him, maybe even help them find their own happy endings.

Decision made, Rumplestiltskin turned only to find himself falling back down to the ground, hard as pain seared through his right leg. Rumple cursed under his breath. Yes of course...another painful reminder of what a pathetic man he was. He was back to being a cripple, coward, useless, nothing of a man who nobody loves or cares about.

Well he wouldn't be able to get anywhere without at least a stick to help him.

Rumple managed to limp his way to the edge of the road, where the forest began. He would most probably get himself lost so he undid his tie and looped it around a low branch just to mark where he had started. Surely a sturdy fallen branch would suffice for a walking stick for the time being until he could get to the next town.

From his trip to New York with Emma and Henry, he could remember a gas station a few miles ahead. He could manage that even with his limp but he still needed something to keep his balance.

Making his way slowly on the uneven forest grounds, he tried to look for any resemblance of a walking stick, like the one he used back before he became the Dark One. Like the one he had used in the Frontlands. Ironically enough, that stick was somewhere back in the Dark Castle and was actually a key to a hiding place of some important magical objects and personal belongings that he had held dear.

"Oh what I would give to have that psychic paper now to call for help," Rumple thought as he continued to look for anything that could help him walk. The trick was also finding a long enough branch that would resemble a walking stick. Sure he wasn't that tall of a man, but finding a stick that's about 4 to 5 feet long and easy enough to hold was difficult.

And of course it just had to start raining.

Rumple sighed in defeat. He was getting drenched. He needed to find shelter. But in order to find shelter, he needed to walk. For him to walk, he needed any stick to help him keep balance.

With no other option, Rumple continued his endeavor. Unfortunately by this time, he had gone further than he had expected and was now standing on a particular downward slope of the forest grounds. He leaned slightly forward and grimaced. Even if he did find a makeshift walking stick, he wouldn't be able to climb back up by himself.

Maybe he could look on the other side of the road...it was that or try circling back to the parts he hadn't covered...which was pretty much the rest of the entire forest outside the townline.

Resigning to his fate, he turned to head back to the road and cross to the other side when his leg chose that moment to give underneath him. Combining that with the already slippery ground due to the rain and the fact he was standing on the edge of a downhill slope of the forest grounds, he fell.

Unceremoniously like how Belle did back in the Dark Castle and he caught her...this time Rumple knew for a fact that the only thing that would be stopping his fall was the painfully hard ground. Maybe with any luck, this could put him out of his misery…

"Rumple!"

There was someone there. A woman's voice. Rumple tried to move his head to see who it was but it was at that moment that his shoulder hit the ground and he rolled all the way down…

And everything went black.

* * *

"Well that was new," said Clara as the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors behind them. "Running away from people who actually wanted to talk you instead of kill you, I think it's safe to say that we have done everything."

"What about running away from creatures wanting to give you food or worship you or write a story about you,' fired the Doctor one after the other much to Clara's glare. "Yeah, we still have a long way to go to do everything."

Clara continued to glare and the Doctor studied her face for a second before moving to stand beside her around the TARDIS console. "You didn't mean it literally."

"I didn't." Came the reply accompanied by a bright smile. "I'm glad you're learning."

"If you didn't mean it literally you should have said so in the first place," argued the Doctor much to Clara's amusement. She rolled her eyes and followed the man circling around and pushing buttons across the console. "I mean, if you tell a joke, you open with 'I have a joke' right?"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose though?" asked Clara, smiling at one of their pointless but very heated discussions about most anything in the known universe.

"Well…" began the Doctor and Clara's heart leaped as she saw a resemblance of the previous Doctor in that one word. Well in all honesty, she saw her previous Doctor and the other skinny Doctor who wore a suit and sneakers. Sometimes with his mannerism, the Doctor could channel his previous selves and it was reassuring that he was the same man. Just a bit more intense and more Scottish.

They were jolted out of their thoughts when the TARDIS shook. It was not unusual for the TARDIS to suddenly take off and land somewhere on her own. Usually it was when something was wrong or when someone needed help.

The Doctor immediately grabbed the screen to determine where they were landing and his brow furrowed in curiosity. "America, State of Maine. 21st century. Why are we here?" He addressed the last question to the TARDIS as he looked up just in time to see the time column stop its movement.

"One way to find out," said Clara and the Doctor turned just in time to see his companion open the doors and rush out. He made to shout for her to wait but he shook his head and raced after her.

"It's raining," called back Clara as she slowly traveled into the forest. The Doctor looked around. Sure enough, they were in a rainy rainforest. The oun could have been better if said out loud but his companion was moving ahead and he needed to make sure she was alright.

"Now what could possibly be in 21st century America that the TARDIS wanted us to take a look at," said the Doctor as he followed behind Clara. "Besides the surprise the trees still do exist in the planet."

"Not funny," came the reply as Clara turned to glare at him. But as she turned to watch where she was stepping, she caught site of a figure up ahead...well more of up ahead of them but standing on higher ground that they were. She was about to ask the Doctor if he could see the figure as well when she caught site of the familiar face and brown eyes. Brown eyes that showed terror as the figure slipped on where he was standing and fell.

"Rumple!" called Clara as she ran and the sorcerer rolled down and finally landing to their level of the forest. She could hear the Doctor following her as they tried to get to their hopefully not injured friend but as Clara finally arrived, she knew that was not the case. "Rumple! Come on, open your eyes."

Rumple had landed on his side and Clara gently turned him to lay on his back just as the Doctor knelt beside them. Rumple had a nasty wound on his temple which was bleeding and Clara scrambled to find anything to stop it. She finally found Rumple's already drenched handkerchief and placed it on top of the wound. Not getting any response from the man, worried Clara.

"Storybrooke must be nearby," said the Doctor as he scanned the man with his sonic screwdriver. "He has no magic here. Come on, let's get him to the TARDIS quickly."

Clara immediately discarded the blood soaked cloth away and helped the Doctor carry Rumple back to the TARDIS.

"Why is he outside Storybrooke then?" asked Clara as she remembered the bits of information Rumple had shared with when he had first awoken and had called the TARDIS to inform the Doctor that he had arrived in the Land Without Magic.

"I don't think it's by his choice, Clara," replied the Doctor gravely and Clara turned to him in surprise. "He doesn't have the dagger. I'll bet he was commanded to leave and not return."

Anger flared up inside her, but Clara knew where she was needed most and it was getting Rumple back to the safe environment of the TARDIS.

"He's soaking," said Clara as they tried to hurry back to the TARDIS. "He could have been standing here for hours in the rain."

"This is Rumplestiltskin we're talking about," the Doctor tried to reassure her but he himself was very worried. Without access to magic, Rumple was still a man with a limp who has been in the forest under the rain for who knows how long. By the wet clothing that was sticking to the Doctor's side as he carried his friend, it was a long time.

They finally arrived back to the TARDIS and the Doctor was thankful that she had rearranged the rooms once again so that the infirmary was right next to the control room.

"Clara shut the door so we can stay in the Time Vortex for a while," asked the Doctor as he scanned Rumple again with the sonic. "Hang on, old friend. Just, hang on."

* * *

 _If you're reading this, then it means I have pushed you away._

 _I really wanted to change for you Belle. To be the man and not the beast. But Zelena killed Baelfire and I couldn't...I couldn't stop thinking about what she had done and I just had to take matters into my own hands._

 _I don't blame you for leaving. I'm a broken man, shattered now after what has happened with Zelena and the dagger. I guess it was only a matter of time before I totally lose myself. I had control for so long and was so desperate to keep it that it turned and became my own undoing. I spent years making sure the Darkness didn't have control over me...but all that was wasted when Zelena had the dagger. The dagger controlled the Darkness and the Darkness controlled me and I was powerless to stop it from consuming the piece of my own soul I managed to retain when I took on the curse._

 _The Darkness...it's slowly taking over now and I doubt whether there was enough of the soul of the spinner to salvage in the already black heart that was inside my chest._

 _I hope you find your happy ending Belle. I'm sorry you wasted your time with me. I'm sorry I dragged you into my own mess. I'm sorry I almost turned you into a villain. You deserve a far better true love than that._

 _Goodbye._

Belle stared at the last word, eyes already spilling the tears she thought she no longer had after crying for hours the previous night. But finding the letter inside the shop was not a surprise, Belle actually hoped that Rumple had found a way back into Storybrooke and would apologize and...well would do anything to get back to Belle's good side.

And Belle would do so, she would forgive him but she wouldn't forget what happened but they'd work through it. She loves him and as she pointed out to him before, he was worth fighting for.

 _I'm a broken man._

Those words made Belle feel sick. Rumple wasn't very open about the things that happened to him after he had killed his father. She had an idea though due to the few days they had spent the night in the same room together. There were a couple of times that Belle woke up to find Rumple in the middle of a nightmare…

He of course brushed it aside as though it was nothing...Belle couldn't help but kick herself now for letting it go. She should have been seen that things weren't perfect and that there was something that Rumple was dealing with. But she was too caught with being married and being in that happy bubble she surrounded herself with that she knew her husband didn't want to ruin that by opening up his problems.

But they were married...he should have told her and she could have helped. Just as much as she should have asked for an explanation instead of just making him leave town.

Broken man...what had happened to Rumple? It was a question the she had been asking herself ever since she was informed of the possibility of him being alive. And then when she saw him with Zelena during her and Regina's confrontation...it was clear that Zelena didn't much care about taking care of someone she would consider a slave.

Mind made up, she texted David and Emma if she could talk to them at the station and they agreed quickly.

Belle wasted no time in getting to the station and was not surprised to see Killian there as well.

"What is it Belle?" asked Emma. Belle had already told them what had happened the previous night and frankly Emma and the rest were a bit relieved that she had banished Rumple.

"I just needed to know," began Belle, holding the letter tightly to her chest. "When you found Rumple back in the forest, before Neil…" she stopped and swallowed just as Emma bowed her head. Those memories were still painful for both of them, but Belle had to act quickly. "Did it look like he was tortured?"

Emma sharply lifted her head and eyed Belle, she hesitantly turned to David who only sighed. "To be honest Belle," began David, moving to stand beside her. "Yes, it looked like he was."

"Yes, well it still doesn't excuse what he has done," voiced out Killian, his voice clearly relaying the things he felt for Rumplestiltskin. Belle, without any words, offered the letter to David and Emma who both read it at the same time.

"I think there's more going on than we realize," said Belle as both David and Emma finished reading the letter. "I'd ask Regina if she-"

"Ask me what?" asked the mayor as she walked to the office with Henry. "Whether it was ok for you to be stupid and banish your husband without thinking about the consequences first."

Belle was taken aback by Regina's words. Sure they never saw eye to eye but was Regina actually defending Rumplestiltskin, a person he considered to be her enemy.

"Regina…" began Emma but the woman silenced the saviour with a look.

"No Emma," began Regina as she walked over to stand right in front of Belle. "Gold and I may have hated each other but I know that when it comes down to it, he'll protect Henry from anything. You could have just locked him up again or kept his dagger but no you just got rid of our biggest defense. Who knows what other things will come our way and without Gold, we're sitting ducks."

"I think it's the opposite," said David as he handed Regina the letter. "Maybe it's better that he's gone given that he is our biggest threat."

Belle made to protest, not wanting the Evil Queen of all people to know what Rumple had written to her but Regina was already reading but Belle did observe her as her eyes widened and finished reading the note quickly.

"He mentioned that once," trailed off Regina as she looked up to meet the gazes of Emma, David and Belle. "The Darkness...well it consumes the soul of the curse's host. But Rumplestiltskin bargained with it. He told me that he managed to save a part of his soul from it because that was the reason he took on the curse in the first place…" She turned to Emma. "Now I understand. He took on the curse for Neil and he kept a part of his soul from the Darkness for Neil."

"So he controlled the Darkness and not the other way around," said David. "Henry's book did say that when Gold became the Dark One, he stopped the Ogre Wars and returned the children home. I don't think that was what a Dark One would do."

"Or make True Love find each other," said Regina, motioning her hand to David. "Or create a saviour."

"But that all changed when Zelena got the dagger," said Emma. "Instead of Gold keeping the Darkness at bay, the Darkness controlled him and it consumed the remaining part of the soul he had left."

"I wonder what she did to him…" whispered Regina, her voice very different from what Belle usually heard.

"That's not our issue now," said Killian, his voice steady. "If the Darkness consumes the crocodile's soul, whatever it is, it is still in the Land Without Magic. That's the best solution we can possibly have for the problem at hand."

"The Darkness is still smart," said Regina. "Whatever it is, it'll find a way to get back to a place with magic." She folded the letter and handed it back to Belle. "I suggest we solve this problem before it takes root."

"Get Gold back here before the Darkness consume him you mean," said David.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Killian and Belle made to reply but Regina beat her to it.

"Your opinion is biased and unwanted," said Regina turning to Emma and David. "We need a backup plan in case things are worse than we fear. In case we find a man already consumed by the Darkness and without a soul to hinder it."

"As long as Belle has the dagger, he won't do anything," pointed out Emma. "Besides, I doubt Gold would want any harm to come to Belle or to Henry when the Darkness does consume him."

"Again, if it hasn't already," added Regina.

"Then we need to act fast," said David. "We don't know where Gold went."

"For all we know he could still be at the town line," said Regina. "I doubt you asked him to pack a suitcase of give him any money to help him survive out there, especially since it rained last night."

Regina's words were a punch to her stomach as Belle realized that she did leave him with nothing, not even his cane. She had left her husband, with nothing but the clothes on his back, with no money, no umbrella, no cane...no matter what he's done, he didn't deserve that.

"So you're just going to ask him to come back after what he has done?" voiced out Killian.

"I'm sorry," began Regina, glaring at the pirate. "Have you done anything for this town? Like kill yourself and your father to save it? Kissing the sheriff doesn't count."

Emma turned to glare at her and Killian just narrowed his eyes at the Evil Queen. "Your one to talk."

"Yes I am," fired back Regina. "I am a villain. Not past tense because I'm still working at it. But Gold had done a lot of things for the people of this town. He protected it while we were in Neverland. He killed his father and himself to stop Pan's curse. He told us who the witch was even though he was risking his own capture again." She turned to David and Emma then back to the pirate. "Yes we're going after him after what he has done. Because he did all those things even with the Darkness inside of him and that's a far greater human being than any of us can be."

Belle studied Regina and couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her understanding of her husband's curse. She and Regina never saw eye to eye and with all her books, she never did understand what was going on with the Dark One curse. But Regina seemed to know a lot...maybe it was because of her magical tutelage under the Dark One himself, or because she did choose to understand it whilst Belle just wanted to be rid of it.

But did she really? She once told Neil that she fell in love with all of him, even the parts that belonged to the Darkness. If that was really the case, Belle should have tried to understand what was going on with Rumplestiltskin and not just push him to be a better man.

A better man that Killian was trying to be as well but cannot seem to understand that he was in the same light as Rumple.

"The question is," continued Belle, looking at Killian. "Do we look at your past doings like you want us to do for Rumple? Because if that's what you want then I'd advise Emma to arrest you for trying to kill me, twice."

"And helping to bring Cora to Storybrooke," continued David. "Not to mention kidnapping Archie."

"Fine," said Killian rather forcefully but before he could say anything else Emma turned to him.

"Killian, we know that you and Gold never got along," said Emma much to Regina's sigh of annoyance. "Alright, you tolerated each other to a degree. Whatever Gold has done, he will face consequences for it but just like you, he is trying to do things for the people he cares about."

"He tried to suck you into that bloody hat," fired Killian.

"And that is my problem not yours," said Emma. "He was trying to rid himself of the Darkness but still have power to protect his family. Sure, he could have asked for help but Gold was never helped by anyone in his past so why would he ask for help now."

Emma turned to David and Regina. "Gold has his moments when you want to kill him and moments when you're thankful that you know someone like him. This time, I think we need to prove to him that he can trusts us. That we can help him and not just turn our back on him when he needs it the most." She addressed the last to Belle.

"He doesn't deserve our help," argued Killian.

"It's not about deserving," to everyone's surprise it was Henry who spoke up. The boy had remained silent through most part of their discussion. "He's my grandfather. He's my last link to my dad. I know he's done a lot of bad things but you've done a lot of bad things as well. We've all done bad things." He turned to everyone in the room. "It's not about deserving. It's about doing what you can for the people you care about."

Killian sighed and Emma knew he wasn't going to argue anymore. "Fine. But I'm doing this because of Emma and the lad and nothing else."

That seemed to have been the final word as everyone made to move

"The dagger?" asked David and Belle nodded as she looked through her purse to fish it out but when she finally set aside the cloth that she had used as a makeshift sheath she dropped it in alarm.

"Belle what is it?" asked Emma but Killian was already kneeling down on the floor, staring at the dagger. He too was surprised and Emma, David and Regina all shifted to see what was wrong.

The dagger still looked the same...except for one thing...there was no name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

David hadn't even stop the truck yet but Belle was already opening the passenger door and getting out. Snow was immediately by her side across the town line. Emma with Henry and Killian arrived shortly using Emma's own car. Regina had first headed to get the Apprentice's scroll so they could all return and she arrived last.

"Rumple!" shouted Belle but there was no sign of the man anywhere.

"He couldn't have gotten far," said Killian, trying to sound reassuring but Belle just continued shouting her husband's name. Emma had instructed them to head out in pairs, except her who would look on her own. Henry set out with Belle, David with Killian and Regina with Snow.

The ground was still a bit damp due to the rain the previous night but there was no sign of Gold anywhere. Emma shook her head, maybe he had managed to pull over a car but then she shook that thought immediately out of her head. Nobody would drive all the way out here. The magi protecting the town would make sure of that. The blade being blank meant that something bad had happened to Rumplestiltskin. If he had manage to flag down a car by walking to the outside of the town's magical protection, Emma didn't dare think what had happened to her son's grandfather.

"Over here!" came the shout from Henry a few meters ahead and Emma and the rest all scurried over to where the teen was. He and Belle were standing on the edge of the road, the start of the grounds of the forest. A familiar silk tie was wrapped around a low branch of the tree and Belle was gently caressing it with her hand.

"It's his," whispered Belle, tears already streaming down her face.

"He could have placed it there to mark where he had started," reasoned David, surveying the area. "I'm guessing he had his limp back and was trying to look for anything that could help him walk."

Belle could only nod, as her heart skipped a beat again. Rumple had his limp back and he didn't have his cane or anything that could help him walk and keep his balance...that was her fault...again.

David walked further on into the forest and Henry made to follow him but Regina grabbed his arm. "Easy, Henry. The ground is slippery…"

"I'll be fine mom," said Henry with a smile and they all treated carefully into the forest. David and Killian leading ahead. They continued the search in silence until Killian decided to push his luck and slowly go further into the forest, David following his lead. There was particular downhill slope in the grounds they were walking on and the two men decided to search there.

Once they were on more even ground, a level lower than where the others were, Killian's heart sank to his surprise. Sure he didn't have any kind feelings for the Crocodile...but seeing the dagger blank and now actually having evidence that something bad did happen to the man...Killian didn't feel like he'd won or anything. In honesty, he actually felt bad.

He knelt down and picked up the handkerchief that was still damp due to the rain but pretty much stained with dried blood.

He heard David walk towards him and the prince immediately stopped when Killian raised the piece of cloth.

"Did you find something?" Came the question from Emma somehwere above them. Killian turned to David who shook his head in disbelief. Killian straightened up and showed Emma what he had in his only functioning hand.

"Not good news."

Belle's choked sobbed was something Killian wish he would never hear again but given the current situation they were in, he would be hearing it for quite some time. Emma, Snow, Regina and Henry's expression all mirrored each other. The look of both disbelief and loss weighing down on them all.

"No," came the whisper as Belle tried to join Killian and David on the lower part of the forest. It was Emma's quick reflexes that managed to stop the smaller woman in her tracks. "Emma, he may be bleeding somewhere further into the forest or…"

"Belle…" began Snow, trying to keep her voice calm.

"He's still alive out there," said Belle, her voice strong as though she herself believed it to be true. "I won't stop until-"

"Until what?" asked Emma gently, this time grabbing both of Belle's arms in reassurance. "I think it'd be better if it's just David, Killian and I who continue the search."

"What? Why?" asked Belle in distress. "It'd be faster with more people-"

"Trust me Belle," said Emma. "I don't think you'd want to see him...whatever the state he is in."

Belle tried to calm herself but just couldn't as her legs stopped supporting her and Emma took on both of their weights. Everything was hitting her. The dagger was blank. There were only two options what state Rumplestiltskin could be. It was either they find a lifeless body...or a man filled with nothing but Darkness.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Rumplestiltskin's head was that he was still alive. He felt a bit sore but was still faring better than he had anticipated when he had slipped in the forest.

You could say that was the second thing that registered in his head...that he was no longer in the forest. It appeared that he was laying down on a bed. First thought he had would have been the hospital but it didn't smell like that and it was too quiet. Usually hospitals had the sounds of medical instruments and the chatter of doctors and nurses. No, wherever it was, it wasn't the hospital.

Maybe he could try opening his eyes and finally get some answers. But the tiredness he felt overcame the curiosity and he found himself falling back to the arms of sleep as he faintly heard someone call his name and the faint buzz of some sort of device.

The Doctor sighed as the sonic told him that Rumple had fallen back to sleep, more due to the exhaustion his body was feeling rather than his already healed head wound.

Regeneration took loads of energy for a time lord, more so the Doctor would guess for a human being...well sort of human being. By his guess, Rumple would be asleep for maybe another day or so. The Doctor sighed and turned to head for the console room, not surprised to see Clara there looking worried and not in her room as the Doctor already told her to get some sleep of her own.

"Maybe it's time we get you home," said the Doctor, as he pressed a few buttons but before he could push down the final lever, Clara stopped him.

"I'm not going anywhere until Rum wakes up," said Clara in her bossiest tone that the Doctor has ever heard her go.

"He won't be waking up soon, Clara," reasoned the Doctor. "The spare regeneration energy the TARDIS had stored healed him alright but it also took a lot of energy from his own body to do so. Not to mention the things I did in his head to stop his curse from coming out."

"But we're in the Land Without Magic," began Clara.

"The place where you live is in the Land Without Magic," clarified the Doctor. "United States of America, United Kingdom, Hawaii...all those are in the Land Without Magic, yes, but right now we're in the Time Vortex. Magic isn't as amazing as you would think. It's still has a scientific explanation. Magic is basically energy, Clara. Earth," he motioned for Clara to study the screen. "Isn't at it's prime yet in harnessing all the energy it has. That is why for the people of the Enchanted Forest, they call this realm, the Land Without Magic."

"But Rum managed to bring magic to that town right?" asked Clara.

"He used a potion if I remember correctly," said the Doctor. "Still not the natural thing if you think about it so it can be a little unstable. It's like giving someone something before they're ready to handle it. Like giving a small plant buckets of water that is meant for a tree."

Clara raised an eyebrow at his comparison but the Doctor pushed on. "Rumple's a brilliant sorcerer. When he was younger, I knew he had magic but he never learned to harness it until he took on that bloody curse. I think he can harness his magic anywhere as long as the energy is already there."

"Wait, back up...are you're telling me that magic actually exists everywhere?" asked Clara in disbelief.

"Like I said," exasperated the Doctor. "If you listened, magic is energy. Ergo it is everywhere...it's just not that harnessed to its full capacity everywhere. Someone like Rum, or even the TARDIS, will be able to access it if the energy has already been harnessed in the first place."

"So how did you stop the curse from coming out?" asked Clara, turning back to the Doctor.

"I haven't really confirmed it," admitted the Doctor. "We'll have to wait for Rum to wake up before I can confirm that I have done so. Basically the curse was in his head, like an alternate personality if you will...well just block those out with some neuro telepathic science-y time lord things and you're all set!" He said arms and hands demonstrating in a way that Clara loved about any incarnation of the Doctor.

"I don't think 'neuro telepathic science-y time lord things' is really a thing Doctor," said Clara with a small smile as the Doctor's confident demeanor fell and he glared at her.

"I'll have you know it is a thing. Time Lords have this thing called a neural block," explained the Doctor. "It's usually used for wiping memory but I modified it and with the same principle, silenced the little imp running around our Rum's head. Granted it would have been more powerful if I actually had a neural block device from Gallifrey, so I had to redirect some of Rum's energy to help in holding the block."

Clara's eyes widened. "Back up, are you saying you used magic? You're taking this whole looking like a magician to a higher level then." Clara managed without fully breaking down in laughter as the Doctor's glare intensified.

"I redirected it," said the Doctor. "For the safety of everyone on this ship, can we just refer to magic as energy because it is just that, energy. I redirected Rum's "special" energy-" Clara laughed much to the Doctor's glare. "in keeping the block in place. I made sure that his body will maintain it, ergo his supply of his 'special energy'-"

"Magic."

The Doctor glared and Clara just shrugged. "Just say it, I mean if you're going to air quote special energy all the time, I might just hit you. Heck, even Rum might hit you."

"Fine," the Doctor relented. "Rum's magic supply will be decreased because he's using half of it in keeping his mind all to himself."

"And his heart?" asked Clara, remembering the scan that the Doctor did and revealing that their friend's heart was almost pure black. "Any chance it'll turn back to being red?"

"I don't know," admitted the Doctor as he showed Rum's vitals on the screen. "Again, we'll have to ask him that once he wakes up. The regeneration energy managed to strengthen his weakened heart, though. He was close to having a heart attack when we found him. Why I would advise our patient to rest and relax for some time."

Clara turned to him amused. "Sounding like a proper doctor, Doc."

The Doctor groaned as Clara laughed. "I've told you never to call me that. It's annoying."

"Like you aren't?" offered the Clara. "I haven't changed my mind Doctor. I'm staying until he wakes up. So either pick a relaxing planet we can go explore or give me the all-clear to roam around the TARDIS."

"Or sit beside Rum until he wakes up," offered the Doctor. "He did that for you when you were poisoned. He did it for all the companions he helped healed."

"I don't think I'm the person he really wants to see once he wakes up," offered Clara but the change in the Doctor's demeanor didn't go unnoticed. "What is it?"

"Rum would only trust a select few people to keep his dagger," offered the Doctor. "And if he doesn't have it and we found him with nothing but the clothes on his back, outside of Storybrooke...let's just say if we ever run into that woman, we're going to have words."

"You can't really be suggesting that she-"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," hissed the Doctor, his anger bleeding through. "Rum could have died. Is that anyway to treat the person you cared about? We're friends Clara, and I know you would never cast me out just like you know I wouldn't do that to you as well."

"But Rum…" began Clara, suddenly having the overwhelming feeling to wrap her arms around Rum and protect him from anyone who wanted to hurt him. "That's it. We're not leaving him. He wants to be dropped off anywhere, we won't let him. If those people don't care about Rum, well we do. Good riddance to them. We won't let them hurt Rum."

The Doctor smiled and patted Clara on the back. "I was thinking the same thing. Having a male companion would be a good change, especially someone with a long life expectancy as Rum." He turned to her and added as an afterthought. "And especially not bossy."

He had expected the strong slap on his arm but the playful tease was worth it to calm down Clara's nerves. She was worried, that was to be expected, even he was worried. But Rum was going to get through this. If the people in Storybrooke didn't want anything to do with him, well the TARDIS and its travellers wanted everything to do with him.

* * *

Regina threw the final ingredients of the tracking potion to the cauldron in haste and anger. No this was not happening. Rumplestiltskin, imp though he was, was not dead. He couldn't be dead. A lot of things have come and gone in her life, but he was the only constant. He would never cease to be an annoying thorn on her side and she wouldn't allow him to stop and just leave her. He couldn't…

But the potion collapsed in itself...meaning one thing. The tracking potion had failed and Rumplestiltskin could not be found.

Maybe it was just that he couldn't be found in this realm. Regina grabbed another book to look for any spell that could transcend through realms. Rumplestiltskin was out there and she was going to find where he was just to knock him over the head with an overlarge book.

"Regina, stop," came the voice of Snow White as Regina threw the useless book hard on the floor and grabbed another spellbook.

"No," came the short reply. "He's out there somewhere and I am going to find him and tell it to his face that he wasn't smart enough to run away from me."

"Regina…" trailed off Snow. "The dagger's blank...we all knew it was a fool-"

"I do not accept that!" shouted Regina as the book she had proved to be useless as well and she tossed it aside to look for something, anything that might be useful at this point. "For all we know, he found a bean or a portal and is in the Enchanted Forest laughing at us for being worried."

"If that were the case then the dagger shouldn't be blank," said Snow gently. "Regina, I know you and Gold-."

"He's not dead, ok?!" exclaimed Regina finally turning to face her step-daughter. "He's not dead. He's just being a smug smart bastard and has found a way to look like he is to get us to stop looking for him and-"

Regina sighed and turned her back against Snow. She wouldn't...she couldn't break down in front of her. Not her, or Belle, or Emma...she couldn't show them how much the insufferable imp had actually meant to her. How Rumplestiltskin did sometimes feel like a father figure in her life, how he had taught her so many things...how she knew she could always count on him to tell her straight what was wrong or what she needed to do.

"He's not dead Snow…" whispered Regina softly. "He can't be."

Snow slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just lost Robin and now I've just lost the only actual friend I've had…" Regina trailed off and Snow knew she was crying.

"Regina..." began Snow but she couldn't find any words to say to comfort her. She didn't know what she felt about Rumplestiltskin, in all honesty. But she did know that if it wasn't for that man, Snow wouldn't be with her family right now. She owed that man a lot.

They heard someone coming down to Regina's own vault and turned to see David, a grim look on his face. "Emma?"

"Went to Gold's shop," replied David. Henry was there trying to calm and reassure a very distraught Belle. Killian emerged behind the prince. "We decided it was for the best that Killian not be there when Emma told Belle the news."

"Which is?" asked Regina, her voice impatient.

"No trace," came David's reply. "The only last piece of evidence that Gold was in the forest was his tie and that handkerchief." He raised the item of clothing to Regina. "Can you tell if it's his blood or not?"

"We can with any of his wards," replied Regina, taking the blood stained piece of cloth. "He was fond of using blood magic in ways to defend his home and possessions."

"I'm pretty sure it is his," said Killian. "If his trail ends with that," he pointed to the handkerchief on Regina's hands. "I doubt we're going to have anything good to tell Belle." His tone of voice caught everyone by surprise, it sounded like he was actually sorry for the turn of events. Killian sensed their looks and continued.

"I may have hated the Croc-Rumplestitlskin," began Killian. "But Belle doesn't deserve this. She has lost her True Love twice now. I can still remember that day when Pan…"

He trailed off as everyone remembered that fateful day on Main Street. They all thought it was the end. Pan had them frozen in place as the curse worked its way into town but then Rumplestiltskin had showed up and killed his father and himself to save them all.

Did they even honor his sacrifice? Or Belle's and Baelfire's? No, they had brushed it aside and just went back to the Enchanted Forest, dealing with Zelena and the fact that they had left Emma and Henry. But Rumplestiltskin? They didn't give the man any second thought or the people closest to him.

Regina eyed the handkerchief in her hands and sighed. She had lost the oldest friend she had. She had gone through this before but when Rumple killed himself and Pan, there was a lingering hope in the back of her head that told her Rumple was alive. This time, however, she felt nothing but dread. Gold's last location was in the Land Without Magic, there was no way he could have survived if something had happened to him.

Regina's eyes watered as she came to accept the reality of it all. Rumplestiltskin was really truly gone.

* * *

Henry didn't stay at the shop when Emma had arrived. He didn't tell his mother where he was going or that he would be leaving the shop. Honestly, he just wanted to get away from there as soon as he saw the look on his biological mother's face.

Everyone had drawn the same conclusion. His grandfather was gone and there's was nothing any of them could do.

With his memories back, Henry could remember what had happened that day on Main Street. They were all frozen in place with Peter Pan boasting that his plan was almost complete. And when the new curse would roll over them, he was going to kill his dad and Belle first because of their special relation to Rumplestitlskin.

But then his grandfather appeared, it didn't go unnoticed that he had the magic blocking cuff on his wrist but he still managed to subdue Pan and eventually…

Henry sighed and looked to the ground as he remembered Belle's sobs once they were free to move again. He was pretty sure that's what was happening in the shop right now, a repeat that he didn't want to be witness to.

He walked...a destination already in mind as the sky darkened and the few drops of rain began to descend. His other grandfather, a man he had known his whole life but never really tried to get to know better was gone. The man died trying to save him. The man tore two worlds apart to get pack to a son he loved more than anything in the world.

It was because of Rumplestiltskin that Henry was alive right now. Heck, it was because of the man that everyone else was alive right now. Everyone hated him and didn't recognize the debt of gratitude they should feel for the Dark One but when he was banished, everyone was happy about it. Not knowing that without the Dark One, they could be in trouble the next time something happens.

The rain was falling harder now as Henry reached the cemetery. He was already soaking when he stood in front of his father's grave.

The day he got his memories back was like a roller coaster ride. First, he was happy to regain his memories. Memories of fun times spent with his other family and the knowledge of having a dad...but then that knowledge paved way to sadness as the dad he only got to know for a brief period passed away...and Henry wasn't even able to spend any time with Neal at all.

The worst part was that Henry spent a good part of the couple of months hating his dad. Hating him for abandoning them, for not being there when the truth was he was trying hard to find his way back to them.

If his father had been here, would they have banished his grandfather? Or would Neal have talked to him first, given Rumplestiltskin a piece of his mind, before demanding the Dark One to explain and Neal would have understood and maybe Rumplestiltskin would begin to trust other people with his problems...and they could have finally been a family…

Those were what ifs now...Henry had now lost any link he had to his father side. Nobody could tell him what Baelfire was like growing up, or how the father and son braved the life of living in the Frontlands, or how Baelfire got the ball that Rumplestiltskin displayed in his shop.

All he had to honor their memory was the stories inside the Once Upon A Time book. And even those weren't enough because they were incomplete.

"I'm sorry, dad," whispered Henry as water droplets tracked down his face, whether they be rain drops or his tears, they flowed like a dam being burst open. Ever since Henry had returned to Storybrooke, ever since his father died, he felt empty. In a way, that void his father's death had left in him was filled when he worked in his grandfather's shop. That wasn't his real intention, but in away...Henry felt he had gotten closer to his father's side of the family with it.

But now...there's was no one left on his father's side to bond with.

Henry hadn't hear his mom make her way towards him but when the rain had stopped falling on him and not anywhere else...he knew.

"Let's get you warmed up, kid," whispered Emma, holding the black umbrella for both of them. Her talk with Belle must have been short...or other people could have come to the rescue and help Belle calm down, because let's face it Emma and Belle were never really friends.

"Archie's with Belle," said Emma, reading Henry expression precisely. "She's...well she's…" She didn't continue and Henry knew her gaze was on the name on the gravestone in front of them.

"They're both gone…" whispered Henry, his eyes not leaving his father's name. "It's not fair. Why can I only have a happy ending with one side of my family? Is it because I have two moms? I have two parents already and that means I can't have my biological dad and grandfather?"

"Henry…" began Emma but she was at a lost for words. Sure she knew that the kid missed his father but it never occurred to her that Henry had somehow had gotten close to Gold as well as he worked in the shop.

"Why does it have to be like this?" pressed Henry further. "Why can only one side of my family be happy? Why can't everyone have their happy endings?"

He finally tore his gaze from his father's grave and with pleading eyes, turned to Emma, tears still falling down his face. "I don't understand why, mom…"

Emma immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the teen wrapped his arms around his mother and cried on her shoulder. In all honesty, Emma didn't have an answer to her son's question. She didn't know how to make her son feel better...all she could do at that point was hug her son as he continued to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clara wouldn't have it.

She was adamant that she was going to stay with the Doctor until Rum woke up so the Doctor had to take her somewhere they could pass the time. By the Doctor's estimate, it would be hours before Rum would wake and having a bored, stressed and worried Clara would be a handful.

So the Doctor had decided to take Clara to the planet where it rained all the time, again. He had taken here there before and he pretty much acted like a child allowed to play in the rain as he relished every drop that fell on his head and drenched his clothes.

He had parked the TARDIS in the same spot as before...the same spot with a perfect view of the mountain range ahead and the moon filling up most of the sky.

This time it was Clara who was dancing in the rain as the Doctor leaned his side to the TARDIS and watched with amusement. "You're going to catch a cold doing that."

"I thought you said it wouldn't because there's pollutants mixed with the water," shouted back Clara.

"Yeah but you're going to be cold once you step back inside the TARDIS," argued the Doctor.

"Oh she'll changed the temperature, I'm sure," replied Clara with a smile as she splashed around in the rain. "She has grown to like me, you know."

"Oh I know," remarked the Doctor as he remained leaning on the TARDIS and Clara studied him before walking over to his side. "Clara, no."

Clara already had a vice grip on his arm and pulled him away from the TARDIS. "Come on, Doctor. It's fun."

"I can have fun just by standing right here," argued the Doctor, trying to pry his arm away from Clara.

"Well I'm not having fun seeing you standing here," fired back Clara, she pulled him away from the TARDIS and this got the Doctor stumbling away from the TARDIS and falling to the ground, his entire coat and trousers soaked through.

A soft chuckle made him raise his head to see Clara suppressing her giggles but she failed and bursted out laughing. "Oh Doctor...I could say I'm sorry but you look adorable."

The Doctor glared at her as he slowly got back on his feet. "I'll show you adorable." He warned as he got a water pistol from his coat pocket.

"Oi that is so not fair!" shouted Clara as he began to chase her. "Don't I get a weapon to defend myself with as well?"

"You snooze you lose, Clara," replied the Doctor as they chased each other around, temporarily forgetting about anything else but each other.

Inside the TARDIS, someone was starting to gain a little strength after being drenched in the rain and collapsing in the forest.

Rumplestiltskin managed to open his eyes this time around. At first he thought he was in a hospital of some sort because the walls of his room (well if it really was a room) were white. There were a lot of equipments that Rumple did not recognize from his cursed memories of a hospital but things were more modern in the Land Without Magic, which he assumed was where he was currently.

He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, surprised that he was still wearing his suit trousers and shirt. His jacket though was nowhere in sight. At first he also looked for his tie but then he remembered tying it to a low branch in the forest. He braced himself as he slowly stood, knowing full well that his leg was going to scream in protest.

It ached, yes, but not as painful as Rumple thought it would after standing for so long and walking aimless in the forest surrounding Storybrooke. He must have been out for a long time.

That's when a question floated through Rumple's head which was growing more alert by each second. Where were everyone?

If he was in a hospital, shouldn't he be hearing nurses and doctors outside the room buzzing with activity?

He turned his head to study the room he was currently more closely. The walls had some sort of circular and hexagonal design. There were machines and apparatuses near his bed, a cupboard of some kind in the corner...and that was it. There wasn't even a window and Rumple found himself feeling slightly claustrophobic at that. He thought over his options and concluded that it he wasn't going to get anything by sitting back on the bed and waiting for someone to come or for something to happen.

He limped towards what he assumed to be the door...but there was no doorknob. He studied the frame and the surrounding wall...no buttons or levers that could possibly help-

The door suddenly cut in the middle and slid open with a swoosh much to Rumple's surprise. He slowly peeked his head out to find a darker corridor, covered with the same designs as the room he was in, only this time they were blue. It was long hallway and Rumple thought that maybe it would be better if he just stayed inside. The walk would probably do him more harm than waiting…

But he couldn't shake the feeling that he already knew where he was. It was instinct telling him to move and so he did. He limped out and turned right, not really knowing where he was heading but his mind had somehow went into autopilot and he was exploring.

The hallway was familiar and Rumple couldn't place it. It was certainly not something he had encountered ever before in the Enchanted Forest. The place looked to be modern, which only confirmed his suspicion of being in the Land Without Magic.

Not unless he had somehow managed to get to the Land Without Color...something that Rumple wasn't to keen on, especially if he would have to get in touch with Victor to find a way out of the place.

But there were colors so it couldn't be Victor's realm. And he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before.

He found another doorframe, with no door this time and he slowly moved forward. His eyes widened at the display in front of him. There were steps leading up to what appeared to be a pillar in the center of the room. It was glowing in a orange light and underneath the pillar was more buttons and levers...a machine that he had never seen in both his cursed and real memories.

He turned to see that the room was larger than it seemed. There were more steps leading up to what looked to be an upper level around the sides of the room where shelves lined the walls. The current level Rumple was standing on, had a chalkboard to one side, a trunk of some sort and wires and other mechanisms that Rumple could only describe of seeing in one of those science fiction movies he remembered via his cursed memories.

It was the sight of the opened doors in the landing that confirmed Rumple's feelings before...he had been here before. But back then, the walls were white with bright lighting and the walls were covered with different circular panels.

He slowly walked over the blue doors, his fingers grazing the sign and handle of where he knew a phone was being kept. He jumped a little as he felt the door through his fingertips. This was real. It's not a dream...when was the last time he had seen the TARDIS?

What sort of luck did he have that in the greatest moment of need while being stuck in the Land Without Magic, he somehow got picked up by the Doctor?

He turned to see where the TARDIS had landed. It looked to be an open field but instead of grass, Rumple saw a majestic white mountain up ahead and what looked like a moon (the shape and craters made it look similar to the moon of the Land Without Magic) that pretty much took the space of most of the sky.

The other defining factor was it was raining. It wasn't a raging storm of any kind. It actually seemed relaxing to Rumplestiltskin as the sound of steady drops of rain floated to his ear. He slowly stepped off the TARDIS and that was when something shifted.

Pain shot through his leg and he tried to grab the doors to steady himself but failed. His trousers and shirt were once again soaked through and his leg throbbed in agony as black spots appeared in his vision.

He had been walking through the TARDIS for some time...maybe that's why his leg was suddenly protesting against the activity.

He managed to lift his upper body by leaning on his forearms and pushing himself up. His leg still throbbed and it was taking a lot of willpower not to give in to the sudden exhaustion taking over his body.

"Rum!"

His head shot up as he manage to see two figures running towards him from a distance. The scottish brogue was a bit unfamiliar but the other voice, the soft tone of a woman, was familiar. And true enough just as his vision became to blurry, he somehow recognized the face of Clara Oswald before everything went black.

* * *

"I am drenched," said Clara as she and the Doctor decided to head back to the TARDIS and check on their friend. "I'm glad I keep half of my clothes in the TARDIS already."

"And once you two have an argument again…" began the Doctor as Clara glared at him. "I'm just saying. You've lost your room how many times already."

"I did not lose my room," countered Clara. "She keeps moving it. Besides, we haven't had another row since you've regenerated. I think she's grown fond of me."

"I highly doubt that," replied the Doctor but knew the TARDIS had taken to Clara already, especially after the woman had saved his life.

They had wandered around the planet and since it was the planet that did nothing but rain, they were drenched. He had offered Clara his coat but she declined and said she wasn't cold or anything and actually like the feel of the water on her clothes. It was refreshing, if the Doctor was going to be honest.

They haven't had a peaceful and relaxing planet or adventure for a long time ever since Clara had returned to his life and that little fiasco with Santa Claus. It was always saving worlds and defeating the Master (Missy nowadays), Daleks, Alien Vikings (well alien and vikings but who's keeping track of technicalities, Zygons and a lot of other things.

It was actually nice to have some quiet time and although the Doctor was known for being bored so easily, the time spent on this planet where memories he cherished.

"You think Rum's awake?" asked Clara as they neared the TARDIS.

"Maybe he's in and out of consciousness," offered the Doctor. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to get off his bed. Having the regeneration energy pass through his body would have drained him of his own. That's why I usually take it easy after a regeneration."

"That was taking easy?" asked Clara as the Doctor shrugged. "You sneaked out of Vastra's house to go to your lady dinosaur friend by jumping from the roof and riding a horse."

"That was actually pretty mild compared to the other regenerations I've had," replied the Doctor. "I actually destroyed the TARDIS when I regenerated to the bowtie wearing one."

If he had said that before, Clara would have suddenly be closed off and reserved but as much as she missed that Doctor, she had grown very fond of the new Scottish one that had evolved from the not a hugger to the same man she had always known from the start, the Doctor.

"How about the long brown coat one?" asked Clara with a smile. "The TARDIS couldn't have contained that much hair."

"Oy!" replied the Doctor which reminded Clara so much of that particular Doctor. "That wasn't the one with the worse hair."

"Is that you're growing yours now?" asked Clara, tiptoeing to ruffle the Doctor's hair much to the Time Lord's annoyance.

"I didn't ask you questions when you changed your hair," replied the Doctor.

"That's because you do not care," answered Clara. "I on the other hand do."

"Physical appearances aren't important, Clara," lectured the doctor. "I don't see why humans put so much effort into it."

"Really, he who has a red velvet coat and different coats with different linings," mentioned Clara with a smile. Their usual bickering really was something she loved to do with the Doctor, frankly because they never really annoyed the other. It was a verbal duel that both loved to take part in.

"I can't wait when we add Rum to this verbal duels, as you've called them," said Clara, a little positive. "I'm pretty sure he's going to side with me all of the time."

"I doubt that," replied the Doctor. "I've known him longer you know. I practically took care of him when he was younger."

"My point," argued Clara. "I'm sure-RUM!"

"You don't have to shout his name," commented the Doctor but Clara was already running towards the TARDIS and the Doctor realized why.

There was Rumplestiltskin, on the ground right in front of the open doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor soon caught up with Clara and they both reached the fallen man at the same time.

Rum was unconscious but at least he hadn't wounded himself. How did he even manage to leave the infirmary and exit the TARDIS? As for as the scans showed, his leg was back to that of the severely injured one he had before he was the Dark One. He didn't have magic to sustain it and most of his magic was already locked in place.

The Doctor got his answer immediately as he carried Rum back to the safety of the TARDIS. His eyes widened and he eyed the time rotor in the center of the room. The TARDIS was a living thing and the Doctor knew that the TARDIS already sensed the unspoken question and it answered with a soft glow from the time column.

"Why do I suddenly feel lighter?" asked Clara as she shut the door behind her. "Did someone or something manage to get inside and-" She stopped as soon as she saw the Doctor's face. It was serious and concentrated and Clara knew this face and it was better to just keep quiet until the Doctor was back in the room with her.

After a moment the Doctor was moving again, carrying Rum back to the infirmary and Clara followed, again feeling a little lighter than usual.

But then she felt like she slowly being pressed down to the ground, not as painful or as heavy that she would complain, but it was definitely different from a while ago. She turned to the Doctor as they entered the infirmary. "Something wrong?"

"No," replied the Doctor as he laid Rum back on the bed. He pressed a few more buttons and the TARDIS got to work while the Doctor shifted his attention to her.

"She adjusted the gravity so Rum could walk without much pressure on his bad leg." explained the Doctor. "Why you felt lighter a while ago but not anymore." He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "It's a great gesture but we shouldn't be encouraging him to walk around just yet."

A soft beeping sound alerted the Doctor that the TARDIS was done and the Doctor shifted to study a monitor that suddenly appeared by the bed. Clara studied her friend. The TARDIS seemed to have run a diagnostic again and even dried Rum's clothes because as she took the hand closest to her, her fingers brushed his shirt and they were already dry unlike her own clothes she suddenly realized.

"He'll be out long enough for you to shower and change your clothes," said the Doctor, though his attention was still on the monitor. "He's pretty much exhausted himself again."

"But he's alright?" asked Clara and the concern was pretty evident so the Doctor looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"He's alright," assured the Doctor. "Just tackled on the world already when he knew better. You know rum. Now get you. I won't have you dripping in the infirmary."

"I'm going," replied Clara as she left the room and the Doctor sighed as he turned back to his unconscious friend.

"What am I going to do with you Rum?" asked the Doctor. "Looks like I'm going to have to look after you again...just like the old times."

* * *

 _Rumple was used to wandering by himself. His father was once again trying to fool people with his card game and Rumple hated watching his father win and then lose everything because he goes overboard._

 _Being the curious lad that he was, he was soon very far from where the village's gate was and was now surrounded by trees and rocks and plants that Rumple did not recognize._

 _Sure of it, he was lost._

 _His father was going to be very cross with him if he finished the day of games and sees his son nowhere in sight._

 _Panicking, Rumple tried to look around for anything that might look familiar or for anything that would help him return to the village. His heart was felt like it wanted to burst out of his little chest...he always felt like this when he was separated from his father._

 _It was though he felt he was going to be left behind again, which was weird because his father had never done that. Why would he even think that?_

 _The most that Rumple could understand about it...was he was scared. He was scared of being alone. He was scared of losing his papa. He was a coward._

 _Shaking those thoughts away because they weren't helping, Rumple tried to focus once again._

 _There were no signs of the village or anyone travelling his way. He looked up at the sky and light was dimming...he needed to return and fast._

 _And that was when he heard it. A very unusual sound that Rumple couldn't place. It sounded like a strong gush of wind mixed with a groaning and wheezing sound all mixed together. But where was it coming from?_

 _Suddenly, right in front of him, a big blue box started to appear and Rumple was frozen in fear, his eyes wide as the big blue box finally solidified in front of him._

 _For a moment nothing happened. The blue box just stood there, not moving or making anymore sound. Rumple saw this as an opportunity to escape._

 _Whatever people of beings were inside the box, it was certainly going to take an interest in a little boy and Rumple would prefer not to be seen by anyone or anything that suddenly appeared right in front of him._

 _He was just about succeeding in willing his feet to move when the box opened and Rumple all but expected an ogre to come out and eat him so he closed his eyes and wished that it would be quick and painless and-_

" _Hello there, are you lost?"_

 _A woman's voice was the last thing he had expected and due to his curiosity and surprise, Rumple opened his eyes to see a young woman with short black hair peeking out of the blue box._

" _Are you alright?" came the next question and this time the woman did leave the box and Rumple saw she was clothed in a fashion very different to what was familiar in this area._

 _She could be royalty for all he knew...or worse._

" _Susan?" came another voice, this time male but the tone was far harsher than that of the woman's. "Where have you gone off to? We need to decipher this distress call and decide if whether or not we should-"_

 _An old man stepped out of the blue box and Rumple could tell from his clothes that this was a man of importance. He had a walking stick in one hand which also showed off a big ring on his finger. His coat was black but it was what Rumple usually saw men of high stature wearing._

" _I think I found our distress call," replied the woman to the older man. "I believe he's lost grandfather."_

 _That certainly explained why a young woman like herself could be travelling with someone as old and Rumple had to bow his head at thinking that. He had no right to think of ill of anyone, let anyone let his mind wander. That was what got him into this mess in the first place._

" _What is your name young man?" asked the man as he bent down to be at the same level as Rumple was, much to the boy's surprise. No one had ever done that. Most men would rather they tower over him, showcasing their power and dominance over little Rumple whose father was a trickster and amounted to nothing._

" _Rumplestiltskin, sir," replied Rumple as quickly as he could as to not anger the man._

 _The woman bent down as well and offered him a smile. "My name is Susan and this is my grandfather." She pointed towards the older man. "Are you lost?"_

 _Rumple could only stare at the two. His was always wary of strangers, especially meeting them without his father. But something felt different about the two who came out of a big blue box who didn't look like it could fit two people...or if it looked comfortable._

 _He turned to the woman, Susan, who still had a soft smile for him and Rumple found himself nodding slowly._

" _Do you live nearby?"_

" _I guess so," replied Rumple. "I was walking around and then I suddenly see that I'm no longer near the village gates."_

" _Where are your parents?" asked Susan's grandfather, labeit rather harshly which was why Susan gave him a pointed look._

" _My papa is working," replied Rumple. That was his father called it and that was what Rumple called it as well. It was his father's means of earning a few coins to feed them, no matter how much he didn't like his father's games and tricks._

" _And your mother?"_

 _Rumple swallowed as he suddenly bowed his head again. The two strangers must have understood the gesture because the man didn't ask another question. He just sighed._

" _Alright then," said the man and Rumple lifted his head in time to see the man stand up. "I'm sure we can find your father and this village you speak of in no time. Come on then."_

 _He strode back to the blue box and Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my grandfather is good at these sort of things." She took stood and led Rumple to the box._

" _I'm not-" began Rumple and the older man turned to face him. "I mean-"_

" _What does your instinct tell you Rumplestiltskin?" asked the man as he eyed the boy. His gaze was different. It wasn't angry or critical. It wasn't happy or positive either...it was different. It was curious...actually it looked amused. "Do you trust me?"_

 _Rumple swallowed and turned from Susan who stood by his side to the man in front of him. It was weird...but he knew he could and instincts were usually right. He just hoped it was this time as he nodded and the man rewarded him with a genuine smile._

" _Your trust is not misplaced, Rumplestiltskin," said the man as he twirled his walking stick. "I am the Doctor, after all. It is my job to help."_


	4. Chapter 4

_In this chapter, the people of Storybrooke try to something to confirm the fate of Mr Gold. Back in the TARDIS, some explanations are given and an offer that Rumple could never refuse._

 _Note: There's a part/scene in this that is Killian centric...but it's more of a comparison of what Bae and Henry went through as boys with regards to losing their fathers._

Chapter 4

It had been Henry's idea.

Emma wasn't so sure about going through with it but Henry's pleas were heart breaking. Her son had argued that they only did find a tie and a handkerchief. Those weren't concrete evidences that his grandfather was dead.

He could have slipped or had a bloody nose and managed to hitchhike with someone. He could also be somewhere in the forest, still trying to find shelter or anything to eat.

"It couldn't hurt to try, mom," pleaded Henry as they all talked it over at the loft. "If it doesn't bring us any bad news then at least we know for sure."

The boy had a point. Right now they were only assuming that Gold was dead. But to get real concrete proof of what had really happened to him, they needed one particular magical item at the shop.

And if they needed to get into the shop, they were going to have to talk to Belle.

Normally it wouldn't be a problem to Emma but she worried about Belle. The woman has lost the love of her life twice. She might have hated the man at some point recently...but the break down she saw when she had told the woman that Gold was presumed dead was something she did not want to see a repeat of.

Technically that was already a repeat of what she saw when Gold had killed himself to stop Pan. A third was she didn't want to impose upon Belle.

"We could just go in there and steal it," said Regina turning towards Killian and David. "You're a former thief anyway, I'm sure you can pick a lock. Join forces with the pirate and your bandit of a mother, Belle wouldn't even notice it gone."

"Mom!" reprimanded Henry and Regina at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"It's a giant globe Regina, I doubt Belle would not notice it," spoke up Mary Margaret. "Besides, she has every right to know that we're trying to really figure out if Gold really is alive or not."

"Fine! You go ahead and give her hope only to have it crushed right in front of you," mumbled Regina.

Emma had to wince at that. Those words didn't just ring true for Belle in the sense of Rumplestiltskin. It rang true for Regina and what she could have had with Robin, only for her and Killian to take away.

She turned to Henry who had his head bowed down. It also rang true for him.

With a sigh she decided for all of them and they all headed to the pawnshop only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw Belle had the globe out already.

She was studying it intently and had not even notice their arrival until Regina cleared her throat. "It only works with blood magic, Belle."

That was when Emma noticed that Belle's finger had small drops of blood on it. She had tried using the globe already.

Henry moved forward and stood beside her. He offered her a small reassuring smile but it looked forced to Emma as it must have felt to her son.

It seemed that everyone took a deep breath as Henry pricked his finger and let the blood drip to the globe. It pulsed with a faint light...but nothing happened.

Emma turned to Belle. She was ready to comfort a grieving widow but no she just looked at the globe, sighed and closed her eyes as tears began to fall once again.

"Thank you for trying Henry," whispered Belle. She offered the teen a small smile and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before wiping her tears away and going to the back.

Emma turned to everyone else. It was clear that she wanted to be alone and she nodded to her parents and Killian who left the shop. Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder who seemed to be still focused on the globe.

"Let's go home Henry," began Regina but the boy wouldn't budge.

"Maybe he's in a different realm," began Henry, turning to his adoptive mother. His eyes were tearing up already and Regina just hugged him. "Maybe that's why it's not working."

"We found you in Neverland with that globe, Henry," began Emma but Henry just shook away from Regina and ran outside. She turned to Regina who shook her head.

"We both know where he went," said Regina and Emma looked away because the two of them have been finding Henry at the cemetery on too many occasions recently. "I'll watch him."

"I'll-" Emma stopped. She had no idea what she was going to do. Belle needed her time and from experience, she would want to be alone. So when Regina left the shop, she kept the globe and tried to hide some other things that had a lot of meaning for both Gold and Belle.

Well at least that was Emma thought of doing but when she couldn't find the cup then it meant Belle had it. She was about to just leave as well when her eyes landed on the old ball that she had seen Gold studying during her first few months as Sheriff, back when the curse was yet to be broken.

The ball that belonged to Baelfire….or to her, Neal Cassidy.

She swallowed as she slowly picked up the ball. Neal was gone...just like Gold was gone to Belle. Both were gone to Henry.

She hugged the ball and let the tears fall.

It wasn't fair...that was what she told Henry, that doesn't make it hurt less.

Rumple groaned.

His entire body hurt but he'd live…well live as long he could. His sudden predicament all came crashing down on him and he wished he'd just lose consciousness again so he wouldn't have to face the Land Without Magic.

"Rise and shine old boy! I'm older than you and I've been standing for hours," came the voice and Rumple blinked open his eyes in surprise.

The voice sounded like his own, a hint of an accent and there was only one person who could be older than him.

Just as the room focused an olderly man was standing over him, a broad smile on his face and suddenly the memory came back.

He had woken up earlier, taking a stroll in the all too familiar place only to collpase as he reached the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor?" whispered Rumple as he tried to focus on the man in front of him. Rumple could remember all the faces the Doctor had worn, this wasn't one of them. Just because he was in the TARDIS doesn't mean it was the Doctor that came to his rescue.

It could be that other Timelord who the Doctor had warned him before.

"Rum!"

Rumple jolted in surprise as a young woman suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed and as Rumple focused he saw the familiar face of Clara Oswald smiling down at him.

Nope, definitely the Doctor then.

"Clara?" he asked turning to her then to the older man. "Doctor?"

"That must have been really a bump if you're not thinking like usual," came the Doctor's reply.

"It's just...too unbelievable to be true," came Rumple's reply as he tried to sit-up.

"Says the fairy tale character," replied Clara. She let him sit up properly before hugging him tight, which made the sorcerer fall back on the bed with a groan.

"Gently, Clara," reprimanded the Doctor. "You may be small but I can attest you're still heavy."

Clara released him and glared at the Doctor. "Oy! Speak for yourself. You look as thin as paper but that is so not the case."

"Oh I need to learn that story," said Rumple with a smile. "You can stop bickering now. Only the two of you can do that."

The two smiled and were relieved that their friend was ok. "How are you feeling?" asked Clara as the Doctor pushed the chair she had sat on earlier, closer to the bed.

"A bit sore but I'll live," replied Rumple as he turned to the Doctor who had leaned against Clara's chair, his elbow resting on the head of it and propping his head up. "How did you find me?"

"The TARDIS sent us to the outskirts of the forest in Maine," replied Clara. "We actually didn't know it was you. She just took off."

Rumple turned to the Doctor who nodded. "Thank you."

The lights brightened a little in response and Rumple had to smile.

"Looks like she still like you Rum," said the Doctor with a smile. "Unlike someone else in this room."

"Hey she likes me now," argued Clara. The lights once again responded and Clara just glared at the general direction of the console room.

Rumple chuckled slightly. It was nice to see the two again, especially the Doctor. The man, well the alien, had been a big part of his life and it looked like the Doctor had saved him again.

"New regeneration?" asked Rumple as he caught the Doctor's eyes. "You sound Scottish. Amy's influence?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Or you, who knows? Never been to Glasgow that much."

"My cursed-persona is from there." replied Rumple, as he turned to Clara. "Did you get my email then? I made sure of the year."

"I did," replied Clara with a smile. "Who knew the Dark One was computer savvy?"

"Yes well I had 28 years of using the thing," replied Rumple. "And I didn't even realize that I was updating my laptop until the day Emma Swan arrived and then I woke up."

"How about a phone?" asked Clara and Rumple winced.

"I had one, but it was flip one so don't even-" but Clara was already laughing and Rumple resisted the urge to glare at her or throw a pillow at her-

Then a pillow appeared and smacked Clara at the back of her head.

"Hey!" shouted Clara and was just about to retort when she saw the surprised and terrified look Rumple was aiming at her.

"I did that?" he gasped as he turned sharply to the Doctor. "I still have magic?" The Doctor nodded and Rumple immediately tried to sit up. "No you have to stay away from me! I can't-"

"Easy Rum," said the Doctor, standing immediately by his side and pushing the man back down on the bed. "That little problem has been dealt with."

"What?" asked Rumple in disbelief. He closed his eyes and concentrated and sure enough, his mind was silent. There were no voices. He opened his eyes and looked at the Doctor. "How?"

"Timelord technology plus your energy," said the Doctor and Rumple looked confused as Clara cleared her throat. "Your special energy, Rum. You know."

"Special what?" asked Rumple. "I don't understand."

"Oh honestly, just say magic and it'll keep the explanation short," groaned Clara as the Doctor glared.

"You used my magic?" asked Rumple as his eyes widened even more.

The Doctor sighed seeing as it was faster of an explanation. "Yes, I redirected your magic to help maintain the neural block I had put up." He paused to let his words sink in. "From what you've told me before, Rum, your curse manifests itself in the form of voices in your head, am I correct?"

Rumple nodded, once again trying to listen if there were any other voices in his thoughts.

"Well timelords have that kind of technology and I just used that technology plus regeneration energy and your-" he paused as though willing himself to say the next word. "-magic to keep the block in place."

He pointed to the man's chest. "The regeneration energy was mostly for your heart so I had to find a source to make sure the block stays put and that's where your energy comes in."

"Magic." voiced out Clara much to the Doctor's glare.

"So my curse has been broken?" asked Rumple, his voice hopeful but the Doctor shook his head.

"I just stopped it from coming out," said the Doctor apologetically. "You might get a headache if we go somewhere where your kind of energy-"

"Magic."

"Would you like to explain," countered the Doctor.

"Rum's confused enough already," argued Clara. "Don't make it worse."

"Fine," conceded the Doctor. "Like I said, before I was rudely interrupted." He said that pointedly to Clara. "If we go somewhere where magic is strongly harnessed, the curse might put up a fight to be heard."

Rumple nodded slowly. His curse wasn't broken, that would explain why he still had magic, but at least his own thoughts were his own for the time being.

"What did you do with my heart?" asked Rumple.

"It's still black though," explained the Doctor. "When you were outside Storybrooke, your blackened heart manifested into something that resembled into a heart condition. Your heart became weak and you actually suffered a heart attack. That was why I used some stored up regeneration energy on you."

"He's not sure if, as you grow healthier, that it'll go back to being red." added Clara. "We were hoping you might answer that."

"I honestly have no idea," replied Rum. "The reason why it's turning black is because the curse is eating away at my humanity."

"But I thought you made sure that price was handled?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes but-," he swallowed as fresh tears began to form at his eyes. He couldn't...it was just too fresh and it still hurt to even just think about his son, knowing what has happened and how everything he had done was just wasted because he let him go.

Clara's hand found his own and he turned to the younger woman. "You don't have to tell us now, Rum." She turned to the Doctor. "You should be getting some rest. Not being interrogated by two people who you have not seen for such a long time."

Rum swallowed his gratitude but it would be better to just have everything out in the open. "No, it's ok." He turned to the Doctor. "For the better part of the last year, I shared my mind with my son."

"You found him," said Clara happily. "That's-"

"I don't think it is Clara," said the Doctor, without turning to her, his eyes focused on Rumple.

"It isn't," Rum confirmed and figured that he really needed to start from the very beginning. "I think it's better if I just start after the curse was cast."

Killian didn't know why but he found himself standing right in front of Baelfire's grave just after he had watched Regina shuffle Henry to her car and drive off.

He had been standing by since the failed attempt at the shop and had stood away because he knew that in a manner of moments, Henry would be standing right in front of his father's grave, just as Emma and Regina had been finding him for the past few days.

The Charmings were still debating whether to put a stone next to Baelfire's for Rumplestiltskin. Despite the man having done a lot of horrible things, some directed at them, the Dark One still had killed himself to save everyone from Pan.

It wasn't because the town would probably destroy the thing...but mainly because of what it would do to Belle.

Right now, Belle didn't have a place beside the shop to remind her of her loss. That was why she spend her time there and not at the library or at their home. She was staying at the shop like how Henry kept dropping by her father's grave.

It was their only way to remind themselves of what they had lost.

Killian eyed Baelfire's name on the stone. It wasn't his real name of course...but it had the same impact.

He didn't know why he felt like this. The Crocodile was someone he wanted dead for centuries...could it be because it wasn't by his hand that the man had died? No, he had buried that before they had gone to Neverland.

Sure he still hated the man...especially with recent events.

He couldn't really blame the man for what Zelena had him do. The witch had his dagger and from experience, he knew what that meant.

He actually even owed the Dark One some debt especially with that stupid time travel fiasco that he and Emma had endured. If it wasn't for the Dark One, they wouldn't have been able to fix what they had changed in the past.

"You're the last person I would think to see here."

He turned to see David standing next to him. Killian was surprised that he hadn't heard the king walk by but he buried the thought and went back to looking at the headstone.

"We've decided to…" he trailed off but Killian already understood what he intended. "Everyone is ok with it...for Belle's sake."

"You think it'll help, mate?" asked Killian, his tone not really mocking or anything...just resigned. "Because I don't think anything will help her at this point."

"Her and Henry," added David. "Maybe even Regina."

They stood there just looking at the grave, both not knowing why they felt what they felt. Rumplestiltskin was a complicated man to know, and to form any coherent conclusions about. There was always more to him than what he wanted people to see. Belle had always voiced that out.

"Rumplestiltskin may be dead but at least that means that the Dark One has also been killed," said Killian and David just glared at him.

"You know what Killian," began David. "There will always be some other way. Right now," he paused and turned back to Neal's name. "All I can think about is how I let my grandson lose the other side of his family."

Killian made to reply but David turned and left, leaving the previous pirate to turn back to the headstone.

 _You tore apart my family._

That day on his ship wasn't Killian's proudest moment. Nor was it when they had reached the shores of Neverland.

 _Thank you... For reminding me what I'm all about—killing your father!_

And Rumplestiltskin was dead...by his own hand or not...it didn't give him the satisfaction he had thought he would when he had given Baelfire to Pan back in Neverland.

Just like it didn't when he himself witness the man stab himself on Main Street.

No all it gave him was an image of a boy crying over his father...the image of both Henry and a young Baelfire, mixing together.

Rumple was asleep again.

For the Doctor it was sort of a reassurance, that his friend was getting some rest. From the story he had just heard, Rum needed a breather, a year worth of not having to think about anything.

Clara had finally agreed to be dropped off at her flat upon seeing Rum's peaceful form. She had just shut the door and the TARDIS had taken off to float idly in the time vortex.

The Doctor took one look at the hall heading towards the infirmary then clenched his fists and pounded the console hard.

He should have helped. He should have been there. Damn all, Rum shouldn't have gone through all of that.

The Doctor had been asking himself if he was a good man or not since his new regeneration but that was him. Rumplestiltskin was a whole different story. He was a good man. A good man fighting a losing battle against the Darkness, but never giving up.

He didn't deserve being enslaved by that witch, losing the people he loved...he didn't deserve being banished without anything but the clothes on his back.

He brought his fists hard on the console again. And again.

It was a repeat on when Missy had tricked him with the coordinates of Gallifrey, only to find empty space.

It wasn't fair. _Another hit to the console_. It wasn't damn fair. _Again._ It wasn't-

"Doctor?"

The Doctor lifted his head in time to see Rumple stagger into the console room. He looked to be half-asleep and a little uneven on his feet, but still stood there, slightly worried. "Are you ok?"

The Doctor smiled as he shook his head, a small smile playing on his face. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm not the one trying to destroy the console," replied Rum quickly, telling the Doctor that the man was fast approaching wakefulness. Perks of being immortal, he guessed, not needing much sleep.

"Did you do something to my leg?" he asked all of a sudden as he climbed the last few steps to be on the same level as the Doctor. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore."

"Yes well regeneration energy trumps magic," replied the Doctor, wincing a bit at how easily he had said the 'M' word. Rumple noticed of course and offered the timelord a smug smile. "I'm not going to make a habit of saying that."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Doctor," replied Rum with a smile.

"Is that a yes then?"

The Doctor and Clara had both voiced out that they wanted to have Rum around after he ended his tale with Belle banishing him from Storybrooke.

The Doctor has offered the same thing to Rumple numerous times through the years but he had always declined. Always saying that he needed to focus on getting back to his family.

"I don't know Doctor," began Rumple as he sat on one of the steps leading the upper levels of the console room. "It's not that I don't appreciate your offer. It's just-"

"You want to see if maybe you can enter Storybrooke with whatever we did to your curse," finished the Doctor. Again, it was about his family. This man was never selfish or thinking about himself. It was always for his family. With a heavy sigh, he nodded.

"Ok," replied the Doctor. "I'll try and find a way." Rum's head shot up and his eyes couldn't hide the hope the younger man had tried to put away. "Don't get your hopes up. That amount of energy isn't easy to get past."

The Doctor did a few more things on the console and pulled down a lever. "And we need to pick-up Clara because no way and I going to let you go without giving her a chance to say goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

_In this chapter, the TARDIS fails to get back to Storybrooke, Robin contemplates his new life in New York and in a flashback to the Enchanted Forest, a boy is reunited with an old friend._

 _Note; So we won't be focusing much on Storybrooke for the next couple of chapters. But rather we'd be dwelling more on Rumple's past interactions with the Doctor and other companions._

Chapter 5

The TARDIS lighted up as the Doctor, Clara and Rumple watched the time column rise and fall. The lights dimmed and the sound of the machine taking off echoed throughout the room.

They were all still for a moment, except for the time column but as the moment stretched the TARDIS suddenly jolted and both Clara and Rumple hit the floor hard. The Doctor was caught off balance but because he had a firm grip on one lever he managed to not be thrown across the room unlike his companions.

The Doctor swung back the lever and the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Dead end," said the Doctor as Clara and Rumple both groaned and got up from the floor. "I don't think you two can handle another round."

"You try being tossed around the hard floor of the TARDIS ten times," mumbled Clara as she got up and turned to Rumple. "You okay, Rum?"

"I'll live," replied Rumple as he shifted to sitting on the floor, back leaning against the railings. "I don't think it's wise to try again, Doctor…"

His voice was resigned and Clara immediately sat down next to him, clinging to the older man's side. "I've told you, Rum. You're welcome to come stay with me."

"Or me," added the Doctor who stood a couple of feet from them. "You won't get rid of us that easily."

They've been trying to breach the protection around Storybrooke and materialize near Rumple's cabin, not even the town itself, but even that isolated place couldn't be reached. It was after all already inside the barriers of Storybrooke.

The Doctor had said that he had pinpointed the exact location and the correct time, but materializing at the moment that Storybrooke had been created proved to be protected by magic, energy as the Doctor called it, stronger than the TARDIS could overcome.

The Doctor tried different time frames but with their tenth reaching the same outcome, Rumple knew it was pointless to continue trying.

He knew before that it was a pointless attempt...he just clung to the hope that maybe, with the curse altered, that maybe he could go home.

But that wasn't the case…

He no longer had a home.

"Rum?"

Rumple put on a small smile for her as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine, Clara." He stopped and turned to the Doctor who clearly saw past his facade. "I just-I think I need something to drink. Excuse me."

He slowly headed out of the console room. Both the Doctor and Clara understanding that he needed the time alone.

"We have to do something," said Clara as she continued to look at the doorway leading out of the console room.

"We already did it, Clara," said the Doctor as he worked on the controls of the TARDIS and let them stay in the Time Vortex for a while. "It's up to him now."

"He's better off with us, Doctor," argued Clara as the young woman turned to him. "You can't seriously tell me that if he decided not to stay, that you're just going to let him walk out of those doors. Alone."

"If that's what he wants, Clara," reasoned the Doctor. "I'm not going to force Rum to do something he doesn't want to."

"It's what's best for him," fired back Clara.

"Yes, it may be what's best for him," began the Doctor. "But it may not be what he wants."

He let his words sink in for a bit as he turned and headed to the second level of the console room. Clara followed him after a beat. "I've taken in many companions, Clara. But never did I force them to come with me, made them come along without them agreeing to what was coming. It's a choice."

He leaned over the railings and turned to her. "It's always been a choice and Rum's knows that."

Clara sighed and nodded, copying his posture and leaning over the railings. "I just hate seeing him like this."

"You and me both."

* * *

New York was different.

Well different, new and very very complicated as Robin came to realize.

He, Marianne and Roland had manage with Regina's help. It was weird trying to go about the usual routine of being in the Land Without Magic when you had no clue what normal was.

They had been staying in Baelfire's old home and Robin felt his heart sink a little with that realization. He had only known the man briefly but he sympathised with his father, even if said father was the Dark One.

He himself couldn't bear the thought of losing his own son.

He shifted the brown bags he was holding to get a good grip on the keys to the apartment. They had enough money for food and rent, if he remember correctly, to last a couple more weeks. But he really needed to start venturing out to this unfamiliar world and devote his efforts in making a life for his family…

Not thinking about the woman he had left behind in the town of Maine.

Robin shook the image of Regina from his head. He had a family, he had Roland, he had Marianne back...this is where he was supposed to be.

He finally managed to open the door and sure enough the site of his wife and son was what greeted him.

He should be happy...no, he was happy. Everything he needed was right here in New York. Not in a magical town in Maine.

Marianne smiled up at him as he closed the door. "Got everything we need?"

Robin nodded as he deposited the bags on the table. "Food-wise yes. Next would be clothes for you. Though the people back in Storybrooke some garments on this realm." And by people he actually meant Regina but he didn't dare say that outloud.

"We can focus on that later," said Marianne as she came closer and ran her hands over his chest. Robin had noticed that she was more touch starve these days...well ever since he got her back. She couldn't go an hour without seeking his touch...and his lips and it was slowly driving him insane.

But he didn't complain...he had spent years without her, raising Roland on his own and crying himself to sleep sometimes wishing that he had Marianne back. And now here she was, and yet why was he not all that grateful?

Maybe because his thoughts were no longer solely focused on her.

She on the other hand had no other thoughts but him.

"Papa?" the sound of his son's voice proved to be the best distraction and Marianne backed off and both turned to look at their son.

Robin thanked whatever magic there was in this realm that gave his son some perfect timing. He turned to his son and swiftly picked him up before giving Marianne a small smile which she returned.

This was his family. He couldn't give up on them...no matter how his heart told him to go back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Rumple was back in the console room which was empty except for him. He sat on one of the steps leading up to the higher level where a more comfortable chair was located...but he preferred to sit there and watch the glow of the TARDIS console.

The Doctor mentioned that they were currently parked in the Time Vortex, just floating idly by. The Time Lord mentioned that they could probably hover somewhere else, like over a planet that put on a great light show every rotation but Rumple just shrugged whenever the Doctor asked what he wanted to do.

It's not that he didn't want to do anything...it's more of the fact that he didn't know what to do anymore.

His curse was somewhat fixed...dormant would be the more accurate term but there was no longer a chance that the Darkness would eat away at the last flicker of humanity he had left in him. He still had magic which was one of the main reasons why he wanted the Hat.

He had gotten everything he had wanted for his curse and for his magic…

But what he wanted most of all was to be in his bed back in Storybrooke with his wife by his side.

Rumple sighed. That would probably be ex-wife now. Banishing from the town would probably already equate to signing divorce papers in the Land Without Magic.

He heard footsteps but made no intention to move. He just continued to stare at the console until Clara sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

To be honest, he already hated the question 'are you ok' but he didn't want to snap at the two only friends he had left. He was glad that Clara didn't ask but that one word was enough already.

"You can stay with me, if you like," offered Clara and Rumple turned to her all of a sudden. "You don't have to travel with us if you don't want to. You could stay with me and live a normal, land without magic life if that's what you truly want."

Rumple just stared at her.

"I mean that was what I am assuming you were going to do when we found you." continued Clara. "You were already moving away from the townline."

"Because I was going to try and find a few more people from the Enchanted Forest who were banished here," explained Rumple. "With their help, I was going to find a way to get back to Storybrooke."

"Is that what you want to do?"

Clara sure didn't waste time. She just cut to the chase and Rumple found himself sighing. "Honestly, I don't know anymore…"

He trailed off as he turned back to the console. "I don't know what I want anymore, Clara."

Clara studied him for a moment and then turned to follow his gaze. "For a long time, I felt the same way you did." He didn't make any sound of acknowledgement so Clara continued. "I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life...especially since the person I loved-"

Clara stopped as memories of Danny Pink resurfaced and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She had moved on from that and bringing it up now wasn't just because she wanted to reaffirm the she'd moved on...but it was also to help a friend.

"Since he died," continued Clara and at this she knew Rumple had turned to look at her. "I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I didn't travel with the Doctor for that time because I had thought he went home to Gallifrey."

"It wasn't destroyed?" asked Rumple all of a sudden. "How? I thought the Time War-"

"He just didn't remembered that he saved his home," replied Clara with a sad smile. "I should really tell you that sometime. I think it was right after he had brought me to you...and then I had to deal with three Doctors and you can just imagine them all."

"Three?!" asked Rumple in disbelief. "How in all the realms did you survive three doctors? I can barely keep up with one."

"Ah you see Rum,' began Clara with a mischievous smile. "You just have to make sure you're the boss."

* * *

The Doctor stood in the shadows as Clara continued to tell Rumple the story of how he and his past selves had saved Gallifrey.

To be honest, he had liked how the conversation had turned. Both of them were still hurting because of the loss of their loved ones...in fact the Doctor would have felt the same if not for Santa Claus' little interference.

He stood and leaned back on the hall just right outside the console room, listening to Clara's voice as she got to the part of the story were the three doctors have managed to come up with a plan to get into UNIT's Black Archives.

Maybe he could bring Rum there...the lad was always the curious fellow ever since he was a child. It could prove to be a great distraction, not to mention he could probably check on UNIT and the other peace treaties that Earth was currently under.

Maybe Kate and Rum would even get along…

"And then all of a sudden they were jumping up and down that little barn because they were apparently all thinking the same thing," said Clara with a laugh. "And then they were off, all three TARDISes zooming who knows where...they didn't bring me because apparently it was too dangerous."

"And they saved Gallifrey…" finished Rum. "I'm guessing this War Doctor regenerated after that...that's why he didn't remember that he saved Gallifrey."

"The previous Doctor said that he would be the only one who would remember," said Clara. "Well him and future Doctors anyway."

"So the whole twelve regeneration limit has also been altered?" asked Rum and the Doctor had to smile as to how the curious lad he had known long ago was still inside the centuries old sorcerer.

* * *

" _So here we are Jamie, Victoria, the Enchanted Forest," announced the Doctor as the trio exited the TARDIS. "Now don't get lost while I just have a few words with two lovely ladies about a coat."_

" _Why don't you just replace the old frock coat Doctor," said Victoria as she and Jamie looked around. "It is too big for you anyway."_

" _It's useful," replied the Doctor as he took off. "I trust you wouldn't get lost!"_

 _Not that he didn't want the company of Jamie and Victoria but the spinner ladies weren't much for visitors that they didn't know, especially since they now had a small charge. A fact that still confused the Doctor, seeing as the two ladies were neither married nor had any immediate family members that had children._

 _Upon reaching the cottage, the Doctor thought he had the wrong day seeing as the home was empty. He had been lectured so many times to never show up when it was market days and now maybe he did punch in the coordinates wrong._

 _He was about to head back to the TARDIS and maybe catch up with Jamie and Victoria when a young boy came out of the small house and immediately stopped and the young one saw him._

" _The ladies just went to the market for some herbs, sir," came the young boy's voice and something instantly snapped in the Doctor's head as recognition came. He has seen this boy before...not just seen but even helped get back to the small town he had wandered off from._

" _Oh Doctor!"_

 _The Doctor turned and true enough the two spinsters were walking back to the house, both with baskets filled with whatever plants they could have brought from the market, which was a lot. Last he saw them, they were barely getting by but now it seems trade was good._

" _Knew it had to be you," the first woman said. She had blonde hair that ended by her shoulders and engulfed the Doctor in a hug. "There were two new people in the market who looked lost but had smiles on their faces…"_

" _Must be travelling with the Doctor," finished the other woman who had long black hair._

" _Doctor?" came the small voice and all three turned to the boy who was looking at the Doctor skeptically._

" _Rumple, why don't you go to the market." began the woman with blonde hair. "I think I saw some of your friends already there waiting."_

 _Rumple studied the Doctor for a while before finally nodding and walking the same way the two ladies had come. He took a few steps before looking back to them. The Doctor offered him a small smile and Rumple seemed to be taken aback slightly by it...before he turned completely and walked back over to them._

" _I think I'll just spin for today," said Rumple with a small smile as he headed back inside the house._

 _The Doctor's smiled dropped as soon as Rumple was inside. "So it's Rumple that's been in your care."_

" _We made the mistake of giving him a magic bean," offered the spinster with long black hair. "He of course gave it to his father."_

" _Pity the feeling isn't mutual between father and son," said the Doctor. "So Malcolm left him?"_

" _No they went to Neverland," said the other woman with blonde hair._

 _The Doctor turned to her. "Neverland?"_

" _Well that's what Rumple told us," continued the other spinner. "Do you know the place?"_

" _Heard of it," answered the Doctor._

" _Well Malcolm brought him but then I don't know what came over that man and he just sent Rumple away," continued the spinner. "Good thing that Rumple was intelligent enough to find his way back to us."_

" _We're glad you made us keep an eye on them Doctor," added the other woman. "I hate to think what would have happened to that boy if he had no one."_

" _You think he recognized me?" asked the Doctor as they all headed inside._

 _The boy was nowhere to be seen but that fact seemed not to alarm the two women._

 _The question received a chuckle in return as the woman started keeping the herbs while the spinner just patted him behind the back. "With your clothes, Doctor. I believe so."_

 _The three then proceeded to get to the matter at hand, his torn coat. The two ladies had of course wanted to bring the coat to the same size as he was now unlike his previous self which was built more narrow that his current self._

 _But the Doctor relented and just argued that a bigger coat was useful and that the reason why he came to them was because they wouldn't pester him about it._

 _While the two ladies just pointed that yes that was the reason and not because he wanted to check up on them._

 _Eventually, the spinner who was doing the work mainly, the one with the long black hair ushered the Doctor out because his boredom was getting under her nerves._

 _The Doctor made to protest but the door already shut on his face and he humphed in annoyance._

" _You shouldn't really bother her when she spins."_

 _The Doctor turned to see Rumple by the side of the house. He sat on one of the tree stumps and appeared to be knitting something colorful._

" _What have you got there?" asked the Doctor, sitting next to the boy on the next available tree stump._

" _A scarf," replied the boy. He continued to work but then he raised his hand and locked eyes with the Doctor. "I met a doctor before...he sort of reminds me of you."_

" _Really?" asked the Doctor knowing full well that the boy had already put two and two together._

" _Are you a sorcerer?" asked the boy, trying to find an explanation. How could a man changed his whole being and still be the same person. The Doctor guessed that Rumple wanted to make sure who he was first before doing anything else...and that first step would be to find a reasonable explanation._

" _No, I'm not, my boy," said the Doctor. "Frankly I do not believe in that mumbo jumbo."_

 _Rumple rewarded him with a small smile so the Doctor thought it was time to maybe push things onward. "Do you trust me?"_

 _Rumple's eyes widened as the Doctor smiled. "There's your answer then, Rumplestiltskin."_

" _Oh Doctor!" the boy exclaimed suddenly standing in front of the man. "It is you!"_

 _The boy looked at him curiously. "How did you do it?"_

" _How did you know it was me?" asked back the Doctor with a small smile._

" _I just felt it," replied Rumple, still a big smile on his face. "It's weird...but I just knew it was you when they had called you 'Doctor'."_

 _The Doctor smiled and made no further inquiry of that. He may not be a sorcerer but it looked like he was in the presence of one._

" _Enough about me," began the Doctor, as he took the young lad's hands into his own. "What have you been getting yourself into since the last time we saw each other? I hope you've put wandering in the woods behind you."_

 _Rumple laughed and he proceeded to tell the Doctor about how the two ladies have been teaching him a lot of things. From spinning to reading and writing, to even some gardening that the two seemed to be absolutely baffled that Rumple could grow about any plant there was._

 _No question that Rumple would truly be a remarkable man as he grew._

" _So how did you do it?" asked Rumple as he completed his many tales. "Please, Doctor. I'm very curious."_

" _Well you see Rumple," began the Doctor. "I have the ability to change every time I am close to dying."_

" _Is it a thing only a Time Lord can do?" asked the boy._

" _Yes, I do believe so," answered the Doctor. "But I can only do it 12 times. So you'll probably see 13 versions of me floating around the TARDIS."_

" _Where is the TARDIS?" asked the boy suddenly excited._

" _Just a few trees from here," said the Doctor. "Would you want another spin at it?"_

" _Well…" trailed off the boy as he looked back to the house. "I'll have to ask-"_

" _Go ahead Rumple!" came the call from inside the house._

" _Just make sure to bring back the Doctor in one piece!"_

* * *

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to listen in on other people," said Clara as he and Rumple emerged from the doorway of the console room.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," countered the Doctor. "I was-"

"Leaning on the wall," remarked Clara. "I'm going to try and salvage any food from the kitchen. She walked off leaving the two centuries old men alone.

"I take it you heard," asked Rumple with a shy smile.

"Just the part where she was telling you all about our little adventure in saving my home planet," replied the Doctor as he went to the console room, Rumple following him.

"What brought that on anyway?" asked the Doctor, playing around with a few buttons.

"She was to comfort me...I guess," replied Rum, leaning back on the console. "To be honest, Doctor. I have no idea what I want to do now...and Clara just began that she felt like that before as well...when she had lost someone and you apparently went home.'

"Yes, well that wasn't the actual case," replied the Doctor.

"She told me as much," said Rumple, not meeting his gaze and was contented to just stare at the floor.

"You know, Rum," began the Doctor, making his way to stand next to the other man. "You don't have to decide anything right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Rumple, looking up and giving him a very confused look.

"It's not like I'm going to kick you out of the TARDIS anytime soon," said the Doctor. "You're always welcome here." He stopped and placed a hand over the other man's shoulder. "But like I said, you don't have to decide on anything yet. Call it a trial period. See what happens when you travel with us and if it's really not what you want then so be it…"

He patted the man's shoulder and descended the steps to get to the doorway leading out of the console room. But just as he reached the bottom step, he turned to Rumple with a smile.

"You can't really know what you want without giving some things a try, right?"

Rumple chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, I believe that is true."


	6. Chapter 6

_In this chapter, we get a glimpse of Rumple's life with the TARDIS crew._

 _Note: No appearance of Storybrooke with this chapter but it's a big set up for a few bits of Season 4. I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious what it is. But that interaction will be explored in the next chapter._

Chapter 6

"Have I thanked you enough for healing my ankle?" called Rumple as he, Clara and the Doctor sprinted through the many hallways, an angry race of aliens firing behind them.

"You can thank me once we're out of the line of fire," shouted back the Doctor as he made for another hallway. "I'm pretty sure it was a lot closer than-"

"Are you sure we're running towards the TARDIS?" asked Clara as another beam of light narrowly missed her head. "I hate to be running all this way only for us to end up at-"

They turned a corner only to be met by more aliens with weapons already trained at them.

"You know if there's one thing the curse taught me," began Rumple, trying to look for any means of escape. "Is that, in circumstances like this, what you dread will certainly happen."

"Like how that cliche in the movies when you say 'I'm glad that's over' only to have more problems come your way?" asked Clara, her eyes not leaving the alien guns aimed at them.

"Exactly," mumbled Rumple as the Doctor moved to stand in front of his two companions.

"Gentle aliens," called out the Doctor, his voice surprisingly cheerful even though certain death was in their possible future. "I'm sure we can just look pass this silly misunderstanding."

"I don't think they consider you accepting and then taking back a proposal from their queen a silly misunderstanding Doctor," hissed Clara from behind the Time Lord.

"I don't know," began the Doctor, turning to Rumple. "Aren't these things common in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I wouldn't know, I was never loved or important enough to be invited to parties let alone royal gatherings," replied Rumple with a shrug. "But I would assume if a queen gained and lost a fiance all in the span of an hour, the kingdom would also be out for the person's head."

"That's very helpful, Rum," began Clara. "Really."

"He asked," said Rumple with a shrug of his shoulders again.

"Rum?" asked Clara as the Doctor began shouting gibberish again to distract the aliens.

"I think I've found her," replied Rumple, closing his eyes to concentrate. "There's some sort of field that's blocking me...but I think I can get us close."

"That would be a much preferred location than here," managed the Doctor under his breath before turning back to the aliens and waving his arms about. "I'm sure any of you strong suitors would do her well. Well maybe watch out for the suckers and the claws, but besides all that she sure is a catch."

Rumple tuned out the Doctor's voice as he tried to focus on the energy he had grown familiar with over the last couple. Of...was it weeks? Months? He could barely tell now with all the things that have happened ever since the Doctor and Clara had rescued him from the forests of Maine.

The TARDIS had always been a mystery to him, it's glow of power, strong but gentle, welcoming but with a well of power than one would always feel a little tiny bit of fear...same could be said for the Doctor under any circumstances but Rumple had found a home in them now.

It was that sense that he was focusing on and when he finally felt the familiar energy wash over him, telling him that the TARDIS recognized his own power, the final thread of magic wrapped around the three of them and they teleported.

Even before the final clouds of Rumple's magic disappeared, they were sprinting across the corridors again, this time with Rumple in the lead.

"There's some sort of alien barrier blocking her," called out Rumple. "This was the closest I could get us."

"Not a problem," replied the Doctor as he took the lead, screwdriver glasses already in place and the all too familiar buzzing filled the hallway.

Suddenly, the lights started sparking all around them and doors were opening. One would think this was a good thing only for that hope to be crushed as angry alien voices filled the hallway, followed by a stream of beams missing the trio.

"You could have left the doors with the aliens closed," began Clara.

"Yes, well we're in a hurry and I just had to make do," replied the Doctor. The far end of the hallway already bore the familiar doors that made the trio run faster.

Some of the shots were far too close and Rumple turned to look back and send a gust of wind towards their attackers. Another beam was fired and he threw up a shield just in time before it could hit any of them.

"Rum, stop playing magician and hurry up!" called Clara as she noticed him decelerating because he was now focused on using magic instead of running faster.

Rumple stopped looking back and sprinted to catch up with Clara, the Doctor already throwing open the TARDIS doors just as the two practically jumped through them, a few alien shots hitting the door before the Doctor slammed the doors shut and the TARDIS took off.

"There goes another planet I will never visit in my life," said Clara as she sat up on the floor, dusting off her clothes. She turned to Rumple and gasped. "Oh Rum, are you alright?!"

"What? Why?" asked Rum, suddenly sitting up and patting his own body in case there was an injury that did not register to his brain.

Clara crawled over to sit right in front of him as her hand went to the side of his face and that was when Rumple felt a little heat next to his cheek and ear. Clara's hand came back to his line of sight to reveal pieces of his brown hair, singed slightly.

Rumple frowned as Clara gave him a sheepish smile. "Looks like you are going to have to get a haircut."

Clara got her phone and took a quick photo before showing it to him. True enough, his once long brown and gray hair was now only true for one side. The other side had some locks already singed and uneven.

Rumple sighed and handed the phone back to Clara. "Maybe about time I got a new look anyway," he said with a little amusement in his voice. "I've had it long for over three hundred years anyway."

Clara smiled as she helped him get up off the floor. "Maybe we could even get you some comfortable clothes too."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Rumple as they joined the Doctor near the console.

"Suits aren't really the ideal time travelling attire, Rum," said Clara, elbowing the Doctor to agree to her point.

"Well, not expensive three piece suits anyway," said the Doctor with a shrug. "So new planet or home?"

"Home," said Clara before grabbing Rumple's arm. "And Rum's going to be staying with me for the week."

"What? Why?" asked the Doctor, frowning slightly. He already planned on taking Rum to see the planet that's main trade was spinning. It was sure to give put a smile on the sorcerer's face.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Clara, pointing to Rumple. "Besides time off from the TARDIS would be good for him."

"Clara, not to sound ungrateful," began Rumple with an embarrassed look on his face. "But I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay for a haircut and new clothes?"

Clara turned to the Doctor, an eyebrow raised and the Doctor sighed. "You can always use my money from UNIT, who knows how long they've been giving me my salary and it being untouched."

"I still-"

"Come now, Rum!" began Clara, grabbing his arm firmer this time. "It's no trouble and you're not a burden to us."

"I know, it's just-" began Rumple but he cut himself off. He wasn't used to people being this nice and offering to take care of him like this.

Clara smiled and her grip on him softened a bit. "I've told you Rum, you're not going to get rid of us that easily."

Rum sighed and shrugged in surrender. "Alright...I just wish I could repay you for all that you've done for me."

"None of that," replied Clara as she turned to the Doctor. "Take us home."

* * *

"You don't think it's too short?" asked Rum as he and Clara walked the streets near her flat.

"No, it's perfect," replied Clara with a smile as they headed to her floor. "Makes your ears stand out. Really Rum, you have pixie ears."

Rumple glared at her as they reached her door. "I'll have you know pixies are the best of creatures."

"But it does fit you especially since they are sort of given a certain Celtic origin and you sounding so very Scottish," trailed off Clara as they headed inside her flat, both their arms filled with shopping bags.

Kate proved to be understandable with Rumple's current predicament, even though they hardly knew each other and allowed Clara access to the Doctor's untouched money.

So after getting his haircut, a trim that reminded Clara so much of the usual style of hair that law enforcement officers wore, Rumple was dragged to different shops but in the end still just got suits. Not the usually tailored ones he got for himself when he was Mr. Gold but were comfortable enough to still look decent and for running around being chased by aliens.

Rumple deposited the bags in the living room while Clara sifted through her post as she headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

Rumple was just browsing through the things they had bought when he heard Clara sigh in annoyance.

"Anything the matter?" asked Rumple as he appeared by the kitchen door.

"Nothing," said Clara quickly, frowning at her phone. "Just some silly challenge at school with the English department." She tossed her phone on the counter and focused on the kettle. "There's this alumni who was a graduate of linguistics from Oxford who challenged us to translate some ancient text."

She turned to Rumple and they sat down on the table to enjoy their tea. "Anyway, I thought we had cracked the ancient language...only to find out that it didn't make sense when we did translate it, meaning not the right language."

"Mind having another pair of eyes?" offered Rumple as he sipped his tea slowly, careful not to scorch his tongue. Clara usually prepared hit at a temperature higher than he was used to.

Clara raised an amused eyebrow his way and Rumple shrugged. "When I got my memories back, some of your ancient and dead languages were actually used for spells back in our world."

"Really?" asked Clara, finding her phone and scrolling to the text before showing it to Rumple.

"I think that some people from our world did manage to get themselves sent over to this realm," continued Rumple as he took the phone. "And they were the ones that pioneered a lot of your advancement in civilization."

"Well that's one way to look at it," said Clara, drinking her tea. "But why would this realm still not be able to harness the energy we like to call magic if people from your world stumbled into this one."

"Maybe because it's a whole strange land and they could only do so much," answered Rumple, looking over the ancient text. "Language...to be specific, Latin is a commonality in our worlds just as English, French, Spanish, Chinese are. These things were present even in our land." He showed her the text. "Just like this ancient text is something I've encountered before as well."

"Really?" asked Clara, suddenly excited. "You know what it says?"

"Yes," replied Rumple with a smile. "It's actually a quote from Shakespeare...although the conjugation is a bit off, his subject and verb agreement is all over the place."

Clara laughed as Rumple explained the text to her.

* * *

"She wants me to what?" asked Rumple incredulously as the Doctor explained to him and Clara his meeting with Kate.

It was the usual Wednesday and they were surprised when Kate came knockin on Clara's door and wanted a word with Rumple but the Doctor intervened and talked with her first. After a few minutes, the Doctor ushered Rumple and Clara inside the TARDIS, telling Kate they would join her in a minute.

"Apparently your little translation for Clara got to their radar," said the Doctor as he explained the request from UNIT. They wanted to employ Rumple to help with some translations with other ancient texts that their experts were baffled on.

The text that Rumple had translated for Clara was complicated and UNIT had only gotten the grasp of its basic words and usage...but languages were tricky. One wrong tense or conjugation could throw the entire meaning of the phrase.

"The text you translated was complicated to everyone apparently," continued the Doctor. "Frankly, I've never encountered it before."

"It was used back when I was growing up in the Frontlands," began Rumple. "It was then replaced when a new Duke reigned over our village."

"Look, I've mentioned to Kate how you're not really from around here," began the Doctor. "But she's a bit persistent. She said UNIT could use your help with some translations-"

"But I'm not a credible source of information given the fact that my background was made up by a curse," argued Rumple. "I doubt that's going to be alright for them."

"She's willing to handle all of those legal necessities, even give you a degree from Oxford or something to that effect," said the Doctor. "Even said she could you pass you of as an Oxford professor currently consulting with the British government."

"They can do that?" asked Clara in awe. "Can't they do that for me as well?"

The Doctor glared at her before turning back to Rumple. "Your knowledge is an asset for a lot of people Rum."

"What do you think I should do?" asked Rumple as he turned from the Doctor and Clara.

The other two looked at each other before shrugging. "No idea," replied the Doctor which earned him a slap on the arm from Clara.

"Not helping," said Clara as the Doctor rubbed his sore arm. She turned to Rumple. "Maybe you could accept their offer with a loophole of your own. You're a master of that anyways, Rum."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Rumple intrigued and by the look on his face, the Doctor was as well.

"Well I know for a fact that there are many people out there who consult with linguistic professors for a fee," began Clara. "You'll help UNIT with whatever they have a problem with, you get the credentials you need but you are allowed to take in other work from other people."

Rumple and the Doctor both looked at Clara in surprise. "Did you just give me a job?"

"You're the one who's been down because you couldn't pay us back for food and clothes," pointed out Clara with a smile. "At least now you won't have to feel embarrassed even though the Doctor and I have told you countless times that it's no big deal."

"She has a point," said the Doctor, moving to stand next to Clara. "You've always relied on yourself for most of your existence, Rum. I don't fault you for not getting used to relying on us, I doubt you'll ever get used to it. At least with this, you'll be able to sustain yourself."

"I don't…" Rumple trailed off.

"I told you how I was banished from Gallifrey right?" began the Doctor. "I didn't know what I was going to do then but UNIT gave me the opportunity." He paused and turned to Clara, telling her the story as much as to Rumple. "They gave me a paying job, a place to stay, a salary and a way to alleviate my boredom."

Rumple and Clara chuckled at that as the Doctor moved around the TARDIS.

"I returned often enough," continued the Doctor. "Look, Rum, I know you think that this is might be temporary...but what if it isn't? What if we can't get you back to Storybrooke?"

"We know you don't want to think that," added Clara, walking over to him. "But we just want you to have as many options you can. I mean we-," she cut off to look back at the Doctor then back at him. "didn't ask Kate to do this, frankly I didn't even know how she found out about you translating that text. But I think we would have asked her to help you get credentials to, I don't know, open a shop somewhere in case you decide you don't want to travel in the TARDIS anymore."

"We just want to make sure you're alright, Rum," finished the Doctor. "Whether you stay in the TARDIS or have an adventure of your own, we just want to make sure you're ok."

Silence fell upon them, Rumple not really knowing how long it took but then a soft knock was heard and the TARDIS door opened and Kate peered inside.

"Sorry to interrupt," began Kate. "But you did say you were only going to be a minute."

Clara and the Doctor both turned to Rumple who sighed. "Before I agree to anything, I'd like to know what exactly am I getting into?"

* * *

"Told you shorter hair suited you more," said Clara as they ran out of the fourth pub of the night. "Short hair and pixie ears are a great combination."

"I really don't see the appeal myself," replied Rumple as he grabbed her hand and they sprinted through the streets.

"That's what? The tenth woman who has flirted with you since we arrived?" said Clara as they made their escape again with another woman was all over Rumple even before the sorcerer could take a sip of his drink.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think Clara," whispered Rumple as he peered by the street corner to make sure no one else was there. "She was only the fifth."

"Rum, I've said before that you are not like any ordinary man," began Clara.

"That's because I'm not," fired back Rumple with a smile.

"But," stressed Clara with a glare. "Don't me retract that statement by showing how incredible aloof you are with women."

Rumple scoffed as he concluded that the coast was clear and he offered her a hand as they headed back to the TARDIS. It was brief stop over. The TARDIS was recharging during the 80s before heading back to Clara's own time.

"The women in the first pub do not count," argued Rumple as they walked.

"Oh yes because staring at another man's backside doesn't count," replied Clara with a sarcastic smile. "Not to mention offering to buy you a drink. Or offering their company for the rest of the evening."

Rumple blushed slightly at the memory making Clara giggle. "I'd rather we forget that incident...maybe erase it from memory."

"You could brew a memory potion so I won't tease you constantly," replied Clara. "How I wish I could have taken a picture...your face was priceless."

Rumple glared at her as they continued to head to the TARDIS but soon enough, he was laughing along with her.

"So what's been happening with your role with UNIT?" asked Clara as they continued to walk.

"Good, if I'm being honest," admitted Rumple. "I actually have some colleagues with the other people translating some alien language. And apparently I am the treasurer of the alumni association of the Faculty of Linguistics in Oxford."

"What's with the face?" asked Clara, noticing his grimace with his last sentence.

"Well if I had to chose my fake degree," began Rumple as they rounded the corner. "I'd prefer to have gotten it from the University of Glasgow or maybe Edinburgh."

Clara laughed at how Rumple could even think that given all that he's been through. "Well if it'll help, a lot of other people would kill to have a degree from Oxford." She eyed him strongly, though her expression was playful. "Though you are centuries old so maybe it's just about time you got a degree."

"Your amusement of my situation is very comforting Clara," remarked Rumple and Clara just laughed.

"So have you done any work outside of UNIT then?" asked Clara with a smile as she was very tempted to bring out her phone. "Because we have another challenge at school."

"Wouldn't that be considered cheating?" asked Rumple with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's hardly fair when some of these languages died even before I was born," reasoned Clara.

"Well to answer your first question," began Rumple. "One of the professors that UNIT hired actually comes from America and he has asked if he could have my email address for future reference."

"That's good," said Clara but Rum knew she was fishing for something else.

"Just ask Clara," said Rumple, not hiding his laughter when Clara looked at him in surprise. "Or should I just put you out of your misery and say my bank account is like the TARDIS….bigger on the inside."

Clara's eyes widened. "You're not joking are you?"

"Of course I'm joking!" replied Rum with a laugh. "I doubt any amount of hard work will help me equate to what the Doctor has earned with all his years of saving this planet."

Clara smile widened and Rum turned to her, confused. "What?"

"You called this place 'planet'," began Clara. "Not realm, not world…'planet'."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that," said Rumple, still confused. "And?"

"Nothing," replied Clara who was saved from further questions as they had arrived to where the TARDIS was parked. "We all set?"

"A few more minutes," replied the Doctor, tinkering with the TARDIS console. "Did our ol' boy Rum here break any more hearts?"

Rumple rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his coat as Clara laughed.

"You staying with the Doctor this week or working?" asked Clara as she sat on one of the steps leading up to the higher level of the TARDIS.

"I could check my email," began Rumple. "Translating text makes me feel a bit nostalgic. Besides, I might just earn enough to buy my own flat."

"What?" asked Clara, feigning being hurt. "I'm not a great flatmate?"

"I wouldn't doubt that," mumbled the Doctor and Rumple just rolled his eyes as the two resumed one of their many verbal duels. He wouldn't say it out loud...but it was sure nice to have a new home in the TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

_In this chapter, the TARDIS crew continue with their adventures, Belle comes across something that reminds her of her husband, and we have a flashback of a time the Doctor did explain reverse the polarity to one person._

 _Note: Small scenes from people of Storybrooke but again focuses on the Doctor, Clara and Rumple._

 _Sidenote: I did not notice that the email address I had written down for Rumple did not show here on FFN, I have updated it with spaces to make it a bit clearer. Sorry!_

Chapter 7

It wasn't because his mind kept going back to the town in Maine.

It wasn't because having his wife back was something he never thought would happen.

No, it was more his own gut feeling telling him that something was not right.

Robin turned to study his wife who was helping Roland eat his breakfast. She seemed nervous and unsure of herself but Roland had grown from the son she must have remembered.

"He's certainly grown," began Marianne as she carried the now empty plate to the sink where Robin had already begun washing the other dishes and cups.

"I'm sorry you missed some parts of his life," begun Robin as he offered her a small smile.

"Me too," replied Marianne, hugging him from the side. "But at least I'm here now...we're together and nothing else matters."

"Yes," replied Robin hesitantly the smile evaporating from his face as Marianne turned away. "Nothing else."

Robin tried to make himself live in the moment. What was there right in front of him was his happy ending. This was his family, back together again. What more could he ask for?

But more often than not, his instincts would tell him that something was amiss.

That he was missing something very important.

And not specifically a person back in Storybrooke.

* * *

"I would never imagine that I'd be spending a Friday night like this," declared Clara as he took the bowl of popcorn and headed for her living room. Rumple had taken the entire couch, laying down with his laptop over his thighs, looking over his emails.

"Popcorn, watching Disney movies with the real Rumplestiltskin and Beast," finished Clara, seating right next to the couch on the floor.

"I'd never imagined it myself," replied Rumple, his focus not on her though but still directed at his laptop. The Doctor had dropped them off a good two hours ago and Rum had taken a shower but then went to work immediately.

"What are you working on?" asked Clara, not bothering starting the movie when the person she was to watch it with was too focused on his work.

"Not really working," replied Rumple as he turned his laptop towards her. "Remember when I said that I have this American colleague who asked for my email address? Yeah well I may have regretted that decision as soon as I opened my laptop."

"Hmmm," began Clara, focusing on what was on the laptop screen and when she realized what she was looking at, Clara couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny," whined Rumple as he shifted his laptop back to him. "I should have never given it to him."

"Oh come on," replied Clara. "I'm sure you can pass these on to some of your other colleagues in UNIT. They could sure use the extra money."

Rumple's inbox was suddenly filled with translation requests, all of them offering payment for his services but some of the translations were easy enough to do on the internet and weren't much of a challenge.

"Most of these are just doctorate students wanting to site someone for their own work," complained Rumple as he shifted through his emails, deleting them almost as soon as he opened them.

"Well who better than an Oxford professor," said Clara which earned her a glare from Rumple.

"Again, not funny, Clara," replied Rumple as he sent every email that annoyed him straight to the virtual trash bin.

"Have you emailed your American colleague then?" asked Clara as she got the movie to start, maximizing the volume to make sure Rum got the hint to stop working.

"Oh he's gotten a very long email from me," said Rumple as he finally closed his laptop shut to focus on the movie.

He was only talked into this Disney marathon when Clara suggested he could provide commentaries on what the movies got right and wrong and what were complete exaggerations.

To be fair, it was fun to dissect the animated version of his life and the lives of people he knew, especially when he saw how Captain Hook was portrayed in the Peter Pan movie, though he wasn't really keen on the characterization of his father.

"That's about it then," said Clara as the credits to Snow White played.

"I thought you said you had five movies you planned on watching?" asked Rumple, surprised. They had watched Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Peter Pan and Snow White...there should have been one more.

"No I'm good," replied Clara but Rumple saw past that and just gave her a hard look.

"Clara."

Clara looked at him sadly but sighed. "It was supposed to be Beauty and the Beast...it was my favorite."

Rumple should have seen that coming but at the mention of the tale, his heart sank and it must have shown on his face as well.

"We don't have to watch it," said Clara quickly. "I told you, I'm good. We should get some sleep-"

"It's ok," assured Rumple as he motioned for Clara to sit back down. "Really. I don't mind."

"Rum," began Clara, sitting next to him on the couch. "Stop punishing yourself…"

"I'm not," said Rumple but the hitch in his voice was noticeable and Clara just gave him one of her teacher looks. "Clara, really, it's ok."

"Well I'm not ok with it," said Clara, taking one of his hands in her own.

Rumple sighed and studied the cover of the DVD that Clara had...it was a poor representation of his own story with Belle, but at least this one had a happy ending, unlike his own tale...well that wasn't technically true.

"Why is this your favorite?" asked Rumple as he offered her the DVD.

"Well," began Clara, slightly embarrassed. "I could relate to Belle slightly...being talked about, called weird for wanting a life of adventure and not your ordinary, town life…"

"You and ordinary do not fit at all, Clara," offered Rumple with a small smile and Clara chuckled.

"Besides the prince is not your typical prince," continued Clara. "He's not just all looks and he has a big heart and is smart when he puts his mind to it."

Rumple blushed slightly. "I don't know about that...besides I'm not even a prince."

"Yeah but who said you were also a beast anyway?" countered Clara. "The man I met in the Enchanted Forest was more like a cuddly teddy bear who hid behind his pout.

He laughed and offered her a real genuine smile. "You know...I'm actually ok with it." He turned from the cover to Clara. "It'll be fun to criticize everything."

Clara rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile. "You sure?"

"Positive," replied Rumple. "Let's see how many things Disney got wrong with this one."

* * *

"Look Brian I've told you," Rumple practically shouted over the person on the other end of the phone. Clara hadn't been successful enough to convince him to buy a smart phone, the sorcerer still buying an ordinary flip phone for his own use. "Stop giving away my contact details!"

Clara smiled at the one part of the conversation she could hear. "I don't care if she seemed desperate or seemed to be a beautiful young woman."

Clara turned to see a very stressed Rum as he paced her living room. "How in the world could you even tell from an electronic message?"

Clara made sure that a good cup of tea was ready when his conversation ended, no use dragging Rum to all of time and space when he was a bit pissed. "Fine. But this is the last one. Next time someone emails me I'm forwarding all of it to you. Let's see you translate what was actually a fertility prayer."

This time Clara couldn't help but laugh as Rumple ended his call and planted himself on the chair next to her in the kitchen.

"Times like this that I wish I could just turn people into snails again," mumbled Rumple as he, not too gently, tossed his phone across the table.

"Oh I'd love to see you explain that to the Doctor," replied Clara with a smile. "What was that all about then?"

"My idiot of a colleagued phoning me that he has already given my email address again to someone," complained Rumple as he took a sip of his tea. "Apparently this woman came from a small library somewhere and needed help in translating some text or some sort."

"Why couldn't he do it himself?" asked Clara, not really as interested but still curious.

"Because it looked like a spell or ritual of some sort," explained Rumple. "And my colleagues, I honestly don't know how or why, seem to always give me those kinds of translations. Apparently I remind them of an old magician."

Clara almost choked on her tea as she turned to Rumple and bursted out laughing. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Anyway," began Rumple, glaring at her before draining his cup. "The woman, according to him anyway, sounded desperate. Maybe for a thesis or paper or something...and Brian didn't want to mess it up so he gave this woman my email address. Apparently this woman was very beautiful, have no idea how he could even tell from an email."

"Maybe he was saying beautiful heart or kind," pointed out Clara with a smile as she washed her and Rum's cup. "Some people can tell based on words used and all that. I'm pretty sure a linguist like him could do so."

"For all we know this could be a mad woman who wants to plan a serial killing with a good quote to put on the bodies," began Rumple.

Clara rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "You've watched way too much criminal drama. What would the Doctor say?"

"That you've been a bad influence," said Rum with a smile as he groaned and pocketed his phone. "I just hope my email address isn't going to be flooded again with this."

"I'm sure it's not a fertility prayer," teased Clara. "You never know. It might actually be something interesting if your colleague decided to get under your nerves and provide your email to this person."

"Well," began Rumple as they headed out to the small clearing next to Clara's building. "Stranger things have happened."

* * *

Belle found herself at a loss for words as she saw the email address that was forwarded to her. She's been having difficulty with a spell she found to release the fairies from the hat. It was in an ancient language that she had never encountered before.

She found one person that could help but he replied that the particular language wasn't his forte but he did recommend another person and that was the email address that made her heart skip a beat.

The email handle was 'rgold. smith ling-phil. ox. ac. uk ' and Belle had to remind herself that there were lots of people who had the name Gold as a second name and have a first name that started with the letter 'R'. Besides, the man (she assumed the person to be male) had the surname of Smith.

This was her optimistic self trying to give her hope that maybe, just maybe-

But no, even if Rumple had manage to get himself out of Storybrooke and who knows where, this person was a professor already, an expert in the field of Linguistics. Rumple himself would not have been able to have done that.

Besides, this person was living in another continent. Rumple didn't have any money to afford a trip like that...something that made Belle feel all the more guilty. Reminding herself that when she had banished her husband, he had nothing but the clothes on his back. He didn't even have his cane, and with no magic outside Storybrooke, Belle wished she'd at least talked to him before making any harsh decisions.

She sighed and started composing her email. There was no use in dwelling on that. She'd cry herself to sleep once again tonight, maybe even make another trip to the cemetery just to help her nerves.

Now she to focus on getting the spell translated and freeing the fairies.

* * *

"I'm seeing a pattern here," began Rumple as he and the Doctor ran from one room to the next, both of them shouting for Clara.

"Clara!" called the Doctor once again and then turned to Rumple. "What do you mean?"

"We take a trip," began Rumple, opening another room and closing it as soon as his eyes found no trace of Clara. "We find people in trouble or in need of assistance. We help, one of us gets separated from the group. We're in danger and just as we found ourselves facing our doom...you come up with a trick up your sleeve and save the day."

The Doctor glared at him as Rumple opened yet another day. "Are you saying I'm a magician?"

"Coat helps," replied Rumple with an impish smile that reminded the Doctor so much of the Dark One he had met in the Enchanted Forest. "Though I think it's recycled from one of your previous selves...I've seen it before."

The Doctor huffed in affirmation and shuddered at the thought of all those frill cups he used to wear. But the coats made up for that incarnation's fashion mishaps, and he did miss Bessie.

"Still can't sense her?" asked the Doctor as Rumple called out for Clara once more.

"No," replied Rumple. "Something's blocking my magic...well parts of it anyway." He tried again but sighed in annoyance when he couldn't sense Clara and turned to tell the Doctor when he found the Time Lord tinkering with whatever gadget he had found in one of the rooms. "I see some things really never change."

"What?" asked The Doctor and when Rum pointed to the contraption in his hand, The Doctor shrugged. "It looks interesting and it might lead us to where Clara had gone off."

"If she had gone off willingly," mumbled Rumple and dropped his hand in his pockets. His eyes lit up as he felt his phone and he glanced at the Doctor. "Maybe we're overthinking this…"

"What do you mean?" asked The Doctor as Rumple took out his phone and dialed Clara's number. "Well that-"

"Shush," said Rumple as Clara picked up at the first ring. "Clara! Are you-"

"Took you long enough," hissed Clara. "I expected the lack of technological gadget knowledge from the Doctor but certainly not from you, Rum."

"Sorry, I thought magic and the Doctor thought of alien technology," reasoned Rumple as he shifted Clara to speaker phone.

"Yeah what about Human and Earth technology?" argued Clara. "Just come get me."

After a few more explanations, the Doctor and Rumple soon darted through the halls, the Doctor still holding on to the contraption he found earlier.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Rumple.

"Well it could be useful in the future," mumbled the Doctor. "And even if it's primary function is bad, I could just reverse it."

Rumple laughed, "I'm sure I've heard that before."

* * *

" _I just have to check on someone Jo," called the Doctor a little irritably. "Just go and sleep since you've been complaining you lack it."_

 _The Doctor shut the TARDIS after another mumbled conversation and turned to study his surroundings. He had just gotten his freedom again from the Time Lords and he wasn't go to risk Jo roaming around the Enchanted Forest and getting herself into trouble with her curiosity and rashness...which also could be said about him and his tendencies to get into trouble but nevertheless-_

 _He spotted the small cottage and smiled. There seemed to be activity inside but he didn't want to surprise the trio living there especially since it has been a while since he had dropped by and checked in._

 _The fear was of course there. Would they recognize him? Should he have just parked the TARDIS closer to help in his identification? How long has it been since he was last here anyway? He just programmed the Enchanted Forest into the TARDIS. He didn't even bother with the time..._

 _What if the people living in the cottage was no longer them? What if he had landed in the future and the ladies and Rumple were long dead? Oh this was a bad idea, stupid! He had just gotten his knowledge of time travel again and this is what he does? Stupid, amateur mistake!_

 _He turned to head back to the TARDIS when he stopped dead in his tracks to see a young boy eyeing him strangely. He looked to have come from the market seeing the basket of crops he was holding. The boy was no more than 10 years of age...he may have grown but there was no mistaking Rumplestiltskin._

" _Are you lost sir?" asked Rumple and the Doctor couldn't help but smile as he recalled the first time he had met the boy._

" _No dear boy," replied the Doctor with a smile. "I was meaning to see three old friends who used to live in this little home." He motioned with his hand to the cottage._

" _I don't know about a third," began Rumple. "But two ladies and myself live there-"_

" _Rumple!" came the call from the house and the Doctor turned to see a woman with short blonde hair walking over to them. "Oh hello good sir, what brings you all the way out here?"_

 _The Doctor studied her and waited for the other spinner to emerge from the house but no one came. "Just the two of you?"_

 _The spinner studied him and her eyes widened in recognition and the Doctor was astounded with how easily the two women could recognize him, no matter what the face. "Rumple, why don't you head inside while I help the good man out."_

 _Rumple nodded, gave him one more curious look and headed inside, glancing their way every other step._

" _Changed your face again, Doctor?" asked the spinner as soon as the door was closed. "Honestly, it's like you don't watch out for yourself."_

" _Enough about me," replied the Doctor quickly. "Where's-"_

" _Oh don't you worry," replied the woman with a smile. "She's off at the next town. Someone wanted to be taught spinning and it was a handsome fee we couldn't pass." She turned back to the house for a moment then back at him. "How long has it been for you?"_

" _Many many years, my dear," replied the Doctor, also looking at the house. "How is he?"_

" _Better than most boys from the town," she replied, motioning for him to take a seat on the nearby log as she did the same. "Though, some boys tease him about his father and he does the smart thing of ignoring them."_

" _He was raised by his real parents well," said the Doctor, earning him a smile from the woman. "I just wanted to check on him I'd best get on my way."_

" _You're not seriously going to leave without talking to the boy, Doctor?" asked the woman in shock._

" _I can't always drop by and be here, you know that," began the Doctor. "I don't want the boy getting his hopes up."_

" _But-"_

" _Your his family, not I," began the Doctor as he stood. "I drop by whenever I can but that's it. It's better he lives his life focused on what he has."_

" _I suppose you're right," replied the woman sadly. "That's the opposite of what his father did and looked what happened."_

 _They bid their farewell and the Doctor walked away towards the direction of the TARDIS, deep in thought. To be honest, he really did wanted a word with Rumplestiltskin...but things getting a bit complicated, he wasn't sure when he could come back and visit the boy again. He didn't want to disappoint the boy._

 _He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly realized he'd been walking for quite some time now and had still not reached the TARDIS. He looked around and thought that surely he could at least get a glimpse of it already nearby but there was nothing._

 _He turned to head back to the direction of the cottage and maybe start again, but he seemed to have lost his way of direction because he couldn't really remember where he had gone from. He groaned, annoyed. That was what he got from thinking too much._

" _Alright maybe if I…" he began out loud as he took his sonic from his pocket. The tool was useful enough and maybe he could gauge where the TARDIS was by scanning the area. It didn't work on wood but air and earth was still very much affected by it._

 _Only if it wasn't reversing the readings it was getting._

" _Oh stop reversing!" complained the Doctor as he hit the thing with the palm of his other hand. "What? Have I used you in reversing the polarity that you've made reversing as your default action?"_

 _He scanned his surroundings again but the sonic looked to not want to cooperate as it just reversed some wind directions, making him spin in the ground he was standing on. "This is what I get for always tinkering with things and trying to reverse the flow of anything I can get my hands on."_

 _He tried again but same result. "Stop reversing-"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

 _The Doctor turned sharply to see Rumple standing a few feet from him._

" _Um, what do I mean by what exactly?" asked the Doctor, lowering his hand with the sonic._

" _Reversing," replied Rumple, walking closer to him with a small smile._

" _Well the entire phrase is actually 'reverse the polarity of the neutron flow' but reversing is faster enough to say," replied the Doctor as he kept the sonic. "I seem to be lost."_

 _Rumple titled his head to one side to study him and then smiled. "How could you tell?"_

" _Well, my…" he stopped short and looked around. "I seemed to have misplaced my mode of transportation."_

" _Or maybe the TARDIS didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye," replied Rumple and the Doctor did a double take from looking at the surrounding area before giving Rumple a deer-caught in the headlights look._

" _How did you-" began the Doctor but he gave up and laughed. "Feeling?"_

" _Yes," replied Rumple as he slowly began walking towards him. "Besides, I don't think anyone from here could have said the things you just did while looking for the TARDIS. What's a neutron flow anyway?"_

 _The Doctor laughed once again and swallowed Rumple in a hug, before releasing the young boy and kneeling down so they could be eye-level._

" _I hear you've been a very smart lad, Rumple," began the Doctor._

" _I just follow what the ladies have taught me," shrugged Rumple and that's when the Doctor realized that the boy was hiding something behind his back._

" _What have you got there?" asked the Doctor with an encouraging smile._

" _Well," began Rumple as he showed him the parcel in his hand. "The ladies have taught me how to spin and knit and I've wanted to give this to you for a very long time now…"_

 _He handed the Doctor the small parcel and the older man careful unwrapped it to reveal a long colorful scarf. The Doctor recognized it as the scarf Rumple was beginning to make the last time he had seen the boy._

" _I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to give it you but I'm glad I did," said Rumple with a smile which the Doctor returned and hugged the boy again. When they parted, Rumple chuckled and pointed behind him._

 _And true enough the TARDIS was standing in all its glory just a few feet from where they were._

" _Sneak ain't she," began the Doctor as he straightened up. "Why don't I introduce you to a friend of mine and get you back to your house before sundown?" Rumple nodded excitedly as they entered the TARDIS. "Maybe I can even teach what 'reverse the polarity' even means."_

* * *

"Oh that was one for the books," began Clara as she tossed her keys to the nearest table and all but collapsed on the couch.

When she didn't get a reply, she lifted her head to see Rumple just standing before the table where he had left his laptop. His back was to her so she couldn't see his face. "Rum? What is it?"

He didn't reply and this got Clara moving quickly to stand next to him. His laptop was open and he was reading his emails. "Rum?"

She was glad that his hair wasn't long anymore so he couldn't hide the look on his face and Clara was surprised by the confusion, surprise and bewilderment in them. "Rum, what is it?"

"The woman," Rum finally began, still staring at his laptop. "The woman Brian gave my email address to...it's Belle."


	8. Chapter 8

_In this chapter, Rumple tries to face a choice while back in New York, things look up for Robin and his family._

 _Note: I'd just like to put it out there that for me nightmares rarely make any sense or logic and that it comes from our fears and the following is written based on the what the author thinks is our character's fear._

Chapter 8

 _She stood there, his dagger in her hand, raised to command him._

" _Please Belle, no…"_

 _But she did. She commanded him...he had trusted her to keep the dagger, but he had lied to her. His whole proposal was a lie. She had every right to be mad, but not this...she needed to learn the truth. He would never choose the dagger over her, never. She needed to learn that, but she wouldn't let him explain._

" _You will always ruin things, Rumplestiltskin. And the only way for everyone to be safe is with your death."_

" _Belle, no" he pleaded as he slowly inched towards the town line. "I can only be killed with the dagger and once someone does that they-"_

" _Then maybe you can be commanded to kill yourself."_

 _No, he turned to study her. She was wearing Belle's face but none of this seemed right. Belle would never do this, she would never-_

 _But you lied to her, she has finally seen the beast. She has given up on the man that was never there to begin with._

" _You will grasp this dagger just as I stab your heart with it, making you the last person holding the blade...ending this curse once and for all."_

" _Belle, no!" he shouted just the blade pierced his chest and pained erupted throughout his body! "BELLE!"_

"RUM!"

Rumple's eyes shot open to be met by Clara's concerned ones. He was breathing heavily, his night shirt drenched in sweat...

"Are you ok?" asked Clara, running a damp cloth over his still sweating brow. "Nightmare?"

Rumple sighed as he nodded and tried to will his heart rate to return to normal. Clara handed him a new shirt before patting his arm. "I'll go make us some tea and no you're not a burden and I worry. So meet me in the console room, ok?"

Rumple could only nod. No use in arguing with Clara when she was like this, decisive and determined. When Clara left his room, Rumple sighed and covered his face in his hands. Of all the crazy things he could dream about...he knew nightmares weren't rational but it still felt real to him.

He sighed again and changed his shirt and tried to make himself a little presentable, his short hair barely needing a brush to stop it from sticking out in all directions before heading out to meet Clara. Hopefully the Doctor wasn't alerted of his nightmare, he didn't want to worry the Time Lord or make the alien do something rash.

When he got to the console room though, Clara was nowhere to be seen but the Doctor sat in one of the steps leading up to the higher levels, tinkering with what looked to be a tape recorded for some reason.

"Do I even want to ask what that is?" began Rumple as he stood opposite the Doctor, leaning back on the TARDIS console.

"Well it's what my previous incarnation has called a 'Timey-wimey' device," replied the Doctor as he screwed one last thing before looking up to meet his eyes. 'Don't worry, I wasn't asleep."

"Do you even sleep?" asked Rumple with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Clara has pointed out that even if I don't need it, sleep was always relaxing." admitted the Doctor just as the woman they were talking about entered the console room with a tray of tea and some biscuits.

"Never knew the TARDIS was stocked," said Rumple as Clara handed him a cup of tea. "Are those real or alien or edible even?"

"I'm going to say this is the nightmare talking and not hold your crankiness against you," said Clara with a look that basically told Rumple to not mess with her.

Rumple drank his tea in silence and when he was calmer he looked up at her and offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry-"

"I understand," began Clara, a smile of her own. "You don't need to explain."

Clara had called the Doctor back when Rumple had found out that it was Belle who had emailed him, asking for help with translating what Rumple has discovered to be a spell that would free the fairies out of the hat.

The Doctor had insisted on another trip aboard the TARDIS but also insisted they rest first after their just concluded adventure and so Rumple and Clara were ushered into their bedrooms aboard the TARDIS.

But rest eluded Rumplestiltskin as his mind composed irrational and heart racing nightmares from his own fears and failures.

"She commanded me to kill myself...or something to that effect," whispered Rumple, not meeting their gaze. He knew that he needed to tell someone, to talk to someone about it and he couldn't ask for two better people to open up to than them.

Clara has faced so many things already, lost so much and yet here she was still. Fighting, living, never giving up. She was truly the impossible girl.

And the Doctor...well the Doctor was more of a father to him than his own. And if anyone would understand what it's like to have lived after so many years of hardships, it was him.

"What do you mean?' asked Clara.

"She was going to stab me with the dagger but just as my life slipped away…" began Rumple, choking slightly on the words as though just saying them outloud, the act was being done. "I'd take the hilt of the dagger, making me the last person holding it and the curse wouldn't pass on."

"I don't think that will work-"

"Does it matter?" asked Rumple, his voice low and barely above a whisper but it cut through whatever Clara was going to say. I think they were all leading good lives when I was dead-"

"Stop right there Rumplestiltskin," came Clara's command and Rumple found himself wide-eyed at the tone of her voice. She's never shouted at him like that before and quite frankly, it was terrifying. He turned to the Doctor whose expression basically said to do as he was told.

"Clara-"

Clara handed the Doctor her tea cup and immediately walked to stand right in front of Rumple, taking his hands in hers. "The world is not a better place without you in it. Don't ever think that."

Rumple could only stare at her in surprise...was it really? All the time he's been thinking that maybe if he had only stayed dead...if he was never brought back...wouldn't things be better? Bae would still be alive, Henry would still have his father-

"I think your son would agree with Clara," pointed out the Doctor as he placed the cups back on the tray and stood by Clara's side. "Those people back in that town may think so, but everyone is entitle to an opinion, however idiotic it may be."

Rumple turned from one friend's face to another...surely they wouldn't miss him if he would just disappear. Nobody has ever cared about him, nor have loved him like that except maybe Bae. His own parents had abandoned him-

But the two ladies had loved him. The Doctor, who kept showing up in his life, also cared about him and he was still here. He was back in his life, giving him some sense of purpose again after he had lost what drove his life for centuries.

"I think you two are rested enough," spoke the Doctor suddenly, circling the console and typed a few commands, pushing down the lever when he finished. "I know just the place to have a bit of an R&R."

"Since when do you say R&R?" teased Clara, walking over to see where they were headed.

"Since I started reading about stress from companions," replied the Doctor cheekily and turned to Rumple with a teasing smile. "And stress from bosses."

It had the desire effect and Rumple chuckled, making Clara turn and glare at him. "I'm not bossy."

"Yes, ma'am," chorused the Doctor and Rumple and two centuries old men smiled at her, making Clara roll her eyes.

"Impossible, the pair of you."

* * *

Rumple never thought he'd find a peaceful place ever again. Most of them were taken by Dukes and Royals back in the Enchanted Forest while those in the Land Without Magic were always used as a means to built new buildings or establishments on.

But this place was different, it was so peaceful that it felt like their presence alone was desecrating the place.

"The Eye of the Orion," announced the Doctor as he and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS. "The most tranquil place in the whole universe."

"This place is remarkable," whispered Rum as he started walking around. He didn't know what it was about the planet, was it a planet?, but it had the calming effect that the Doctor must have known would do to him. Was it because the place had magic? Rumple reached out and was only met with a calming energy that seemed to have wrapped around him like a warm hug.

"The atmosphere is filled to the brim with positive ions," explained the Doctor as he watched Rumple take in the scenery. "It's why people come here to have a calming and relaxing experience." He paused and turned to them with a cheeky grin. "And no it's not magic. See positive energy. There's an explanation to everything."

Rumple and Clara rolled their eyes. Trust the Doctor to bring that up at any given time he can but the gesture was in good heart and they still smiled at his attempt to get them to believe that magic is basically science.

"It's like Earth after a rough storm," observed Clara, looking over the field to find grasslands and trees. "Not like that's a bad thing."

"You're the second companion to have said that," replied the Doctor, walking over to stand beside her. "But I do agree with the comparison."

"Does anyone live here?" asked Rumple, looking around as well and his eyes landed on some ruins of what appeared to be a stonehouse, or was it part of a castle of some sort because it looked to be the outer walls of one.

"None, and tourists are scarce because of what the planet can only offer," answered the Doctor. "A quiet place to stop by and relax and nothing else but positive feelings.

"What aliens don't like beautiful sceneries and quiet locations?" asked Clara.

"They prefer drinking and darts, yes," replied the Doctor and Rumple laughed. "So you two can walk around without any threat of danger, while I try to tune up the TARDIS."

"Doctor," began Rumple as the other man had opened the police box. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Rumplestiltskin," replied the Doctor with a smile. "Besides, all of us could use a breather."

Rumple and Clara watched his disappear and they both turned to the ruins. "Fancy a bit of pretending to be an archeologist then?"

"Technically I am that with all the text I've translated," began Rumple and they both froze, that was exactly what they were trying not to think about.

Clara quickly cleared her throat. "Bad idea, I'm going to get a book from inside and we could stay there while he tries and fails not to blow the TARDIS. Deal?"

Rumple turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't resist a deal, dearie."

"I told you never to call me that," said Clara with a smile. She looped her arm to his and they headed inside, wondering if they should make a bet about what the Doctor could and could not do while they were in the planet.

* * *

Marian had said that she wanted to find something to that she could do besides stay with Roland at their place of residence.

Robin had argued that only one of them needed to find a paying job while the other needed to stay with Roland but Marian had said that she heard heard there were jobs that could be done at home. Maybe she could try her luck with those and so Robin had let her roam around New York.

It wasn't as if he didn't understand her need to leave the cramped rooms they had. He knew the feeling himself of wanting to be out and about and not stuck in the same room over and over again.

It felt like being a caged animal and Robin didn't like that one bit. But he needed to survive, they needed to survive. The Enchanted Forest was not an option and neither was staying in Storybrooke which was why they left in the first place.

They needed to get used to this new world and Robin was a little taken aback by the fact that his wife seemed to have adapted better and faster than he did. He was supposed to be the one that would provide for his family, not her. She had just came back from the dead, even if it did not feel like it for her. She should be resting and not worrying about their lives.

But there she was, venturing out in an unknown world and she seemed to be alright when she returned later that day with a bag of food that just needed some hot water to make.

"How did you get these?" asked Robin as Marian emptied the contents of the brown paper bag she had.

"I manage to find work with this little thing," she held out the phone that he had given her. Regina had provided him with two, for both of them to have since they were heading to New York. "They needed some advice with work around the house and care giving that I could provide them and they would pay me."

"That's work here?" asked Robin, in disbelief as he looked at what seemed to be a big paper cup that displayed some sort of food with noodles and vegetables.

"Apparently," replied Marian with a smile. "They told me to just pour hot water on that, wait a couple of minutes and it'll be dinner."

"I'll get on it then," said Robin. "Why don't you rest for a while? You've had an eventful day, I can imagine."

Marian smiled and hugged him, her touch starved tendencies coming in full swing but Robin didn't mind. Marian had found them food for the next few days, she had provided for them. The least he could do was hug his wife more often.

"I'll just wash up," began Marian as she headed to the bathroom. She saw Roland was still asleep on the bed she and Robin shared. Looking back at the man busy in the kitchen, Marian quickly went to the bathroom and took out her phone.

She waited patiently but the person on the other end had answered at the first ring. "Have you found her?"

"Yes," replied the female voice on the other end. "But I'm going to need you there to convince her. Cruella was never the easiest person to persuade."

"Oh I'm sure she'd be willing to hear what I have to offer," began Maria, a wicked smile on her face. "I persuaded you didn't I?"

"You better deliver," replied the other woman. "Or else you'll get first hand experience why we're called the Queens of Darkness."

"In my experience," began Marian. "Being dark is nothing compared to being wicked."

* * *

Clara had decided to read near the ruins they had seen while Rumple had found an empty sketchbook and an extra pencil.

Clara tried not to be curious at what he was going to do, or to even peek at the sketchpad in his hand. He kept quiet and had gone through a few pages already, judging by the finished work he stacked beside him.

Clara imagined him sketching what was right in front of him. Rumple had showed her a sketch of Baelfire when they had first met back in the Dark Castle. He was a gifted man, truly. Smart, creative...and yet he still believed he wasn't good enough or he was a complete waste of a human being.

The thought made her sick, knowing full well who was responsible for that mindset of Rumple's. The Doctor had told her in passing about Rum's father and when she and Rum had watched Peter Pan, Clara got a feel of what Rumple truly felt about his father and she made a conclusion of her own. That man didn't deserve a son like Rumple just like those people in Storybrooke didn't deserve him.

"Clara...you've been staring at me for a good few minutes now."

Clara was startled from her thoughts and found Rumple giving her an amused smile. "Sorry, was just thinking."

"I figured as much," replied Rumple as he got up and sat next to her, bringing along all the things he had drawn. "What do you think?"

He showed her the sketch of the view right in front of them and it looked as though it was photographed. The details were exactly the same except for the lack of color. "Maybe there's some paint or pastel inside the TARDIS, I won't get the color perfect though but maybe give it some life."

"It's already gorgeous Rum," voiced out Clara, amazed at the drawings in front of her. But then her eyes landed on a drawing of a castle, and she turned to survey the area. There was no structure like that anywhere in sight. "What's this?"

"I'm a little offended that you don't remember," began Rumple with a soft chuckle. "But the Doctor did materialize in the main hall of the castle already so you wouldn't have recognized it."

"That's your castle?" asked Clara in wonder. "I never thought it was that big!"

"Well you weren't able to explore it given your illness," pointed out Rumple. "And when you were up and about, I had a deal to finish."

"It's beautiful," began Clara, looking over the tiny details that Rumple had put in the sketch. "Maybe we could go there some time."

"I wouldn't recommend it," began Rumple with a sad smile. "From what Bae told me, some bandits had already taken over the castle. They were seeking shelter from Ogres and the witch but they weren't able to get any of my possessions since they are protected by magic. I bet the place is filthy."

"Is that the only reason why?" asked Clara, concerned at the low tone of his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how my curse will react to being back in the Enchanted Forest," admitted Rumple. "I also prefer not to be a glittering, scaly human like crocodile in a suit to be honest."

Clara laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "You actually looked like a rockstar the first time I met you, Rum."

Rumple winced but smiled when Clara continued to laugh. "All that leather didn't help argue the fact."

"Well leather was the trend back in the Enchanted Forest," said Rumple. "Though I would sometimes prefer a wool or cotton tunic over all the leather."

Clara continued to look over the drawings. She recognized the boy he had sketched as Baelfire, being almost the exact copy of what Rumple had shown her before. There was another drawing of the boy but this time with an older man who resembled the boy greatly. "Who's this?"

"Bae and Henry," pointed Rumple and what Clara had thought to be Bae was actually Bae's son.

"You did this out of memory?" asked Clara, amazed. "Henry does look like his father." She squinted a bit. "And Bae reminds me of you, especially the eyes."

"With some color and you'll definitely see the familial connection," pointed out Rumple and Clara nodded as she turned to the last sketch and she was astounded at what she saw. The last sketch was of a woman with long hair and wearing a beautiful gown meant for a princess, her smile was soft and warm and she was holding what Clara remembered as the cup being displayed back in Rumple's castle which was weird because it had a very noticeable chip on its rim.

"This is Belle isn't it?" asked Clara looking up and meeting Rumple's sad expression.

"Aye," replied Rumple, his accent more evident as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "I couldn't stop thinking about her. I guess the mere thought of her still gives me a calm and peaceful feeling...she could always make me feel better just by a hand on my arm...or a smile my way."

Rumple sighed sadly and Clara gently placed the drawings beside her and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from the side.

"I don't know what do Clara," whispered Rumple as he brought a hand to covers her arm that wrapped around his middle. "Should I tell her the truth? Should I just ignore the email and tell Brian to I have no idea what the text is? Should I just reply and tell her how I feel, how she had hurt me? I don't-"

"Rumplestiltskin," began Clara, releasing him as one hand went to wipe away the tears that had already started falling again. "You don't have to decide on anything just yet. Take all the time you need."

"But I'm running away from it, Clara," argued Rumple, his voice soft and defeated. "I'm running away from it because until now I am still that man...a coward."

"You're not being a coward Rum," argued Clara. "You're being smart and taking the time to think about what you're going to do next."

A loud pop disturbed the silence of the place and the two chuckled as they turned to see light smoke coming from the TARDIS.

"Damn," began Clara as she looked at her watch. "Another hour and I was tenner richer."

Rumple smiled as they headed back to the TARDIS where most of the smoke had already been ventilated while the Doctor was swatting away at the remainder of the smoke in the console room.

"Nothing to worry about," he called out as he went back to look under the console. "Just a few sparks here and there...all fixed."

Both Rumple and Clara looked at him incredulously and the Doctor just shrugged. "There's food in the kitchen-"

"Cooked and edible?" asked Clara, hopeful.

"I find your lack of belief in my culinary abilities, insulting," said the Doctor. "But yes to both. Cooked and edible to alien, human and fairy tale character alike."

Rumple groaned. "Will that ever get old?"

"She hasn't stopped with the alien and even the bowtie and fez of the previous incarnation," the Doctor pointed to Clara. "You being depicted as a little man will never get old."

Clara's laugh could be heard even after she had already left for the kitchen, leaving the two centuries old men by themselves.

"I take it that the planet wasn't much help," began the Doctor as he tinkered with the devices on the console.

"No, it was," replied Rumple, leaning on the railing. "As you mentioned, I needed the breather...I needed to really stop for a second and just think things over."

"From my experience," began the Doctor. "That just gives you more questions than answers."

Rumple sighed, it was true for him today as well. "I just...I don't know what to do."

The Doctor nodded as he moved to stand next to him. "Remember, what I told you before when you were up and about after falling in the forest of Maine?"

"That I don't know if I want something until i give it a try?" asked Rumple slightly confused at how that was going to help him right now.

"That you don't have to do anything right now," clarified the Doctor.

Rumple sighed. That was exactly what Clara had told him and he just felt like he was running away from his problems by not thinking of a solution to it right at that moment. His dilemma must have shown on his face because the Doctor continued.

"Has Clara mentioned that we encountered the Master recently? Well he is a she now so she goes by 'Missy' these days," continued the Doctor. "Anyway, long story short she made me realize that I'm not a good man nor a bad man. I'm not a hero. I'm just a man with a box and a screwdriver...passing through, helping when I can…learning."

He paused to let his words sink in as he looked at the TARDIS console. "I've been going through planet after planet, face after face...but each and every time, each and every adventure, I learn something. Some lessons are learned faster than others, some take 900 years before you realize or accept the lesson right in front of you."

Rumple looked to him in surprise. "900 years?"

"Planet called Trenzalore, long story for another time," said the Doctor with a sad smile. "Got a new face for my troubles." He was rewarded with a small smile from the other man. "Don't think you're a coward for not knowing what to do right this instant, Rumple. Take your time. Whatever you decide, we'll support you."

The Doctor patted him on the back and made his way out the TARDIS console room, leaving Rumple to his own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

_In this chapter, Rumple asked for some advice and immediately regrets voicing it out while the Doctor realizes that somethings never change when it comes to his friend._

Chapter 9

The beauty of a time machine is that when you are faced with a decision...you can actually stop and get away from it...have some distractions like alien invasions and mind controlling insects plus salt and pepper shaker shaped aliens firing death rays at you.

And then be brought back maybe after a minute has gone by so you can make the decision you would have pondered months over.

Well that was how Clara had put it when she had cornered Rumple again while walking the halls of the TARDIS.

But the things was, in the end they were going to run into a dead end and they had no other choice but to head home.

Clara had her students...frankly Rumple even had his job. They had to return...the only problem was Rumple still didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to ignore Belle outright. She may have banished him from Storybrooke but he could never really deny her of anything...even now.

And even now, after a few more adventures with the Doctor and Clara...he still didn't know what to do.

It was unfair to ask Clara to put on hold her life while he was too incompetent to decide what to do with the whirlwind that Brian had emailed him. But knowing the woman, she wouldn't head back to earth without him.

Rumple sighed and leaned back on the railings of the empty TARDIS console room. The Doctor had disappeared to who knows where and Clara was taking a shower after the dust of the last planet had basically stuck to their clothes.

"Any advice?" asked Rumple aloud, knowing fully well that the chances of the TARDIS replying was slim to none. Oh he knew the police box was alive in her own sense...but he has never interacted with her before.

"Voice interface enabled."

Rumple shot to his feet as a hologram materialized near the TARDIS console. A figure he thought he would never see again…

"Bae?"

"I am not Baelfire. I am a voice interface." replied the hologram of his deceased son blankly, looking the same as the day he died. Rumple knew he should have quelled that hope in his chest the minute he had turned around.

Rumple cleared his throat, willing himself to not shed the tears that were already threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I…"

"You require my assistance," said the hologram.

"Not like this," replied Rumple blankly as he descended the steps to stand in front of the hologram of his son.

"Do you wish me to take a different form?" asked Baelfire and it was unsettling for an image of his son to speak like that. "I usually take form of someone who is admired and-"

"I'd actually prefer the Doctor," began Rumple. "Any of them, take your pick."

"But you won't listen to them as much as you'd listen now to this form," replied the interface and Rumple studied the hologram. He should never have underestimated the TARDIS...because what the hologram had just said rang true. He would have listened and done whatever Bae had asked him to do...except for that one night with the bean and-

"Rumple?"

Rumple's eyes widened as the new voice rang through the room. "No, please, anyone but her...I can't-"

Rumple collapsed to the floor on his knees, his tears already running down his face as the interface, now in the form of Belle walked closer to him. "Please...anyone else-"

"What about this form?"

Rumple's head shot up as the voice of his grandson filled the room. Henry was looking at him curiously...the same expression that he had worn whenever he encountered a trinket in the shop. His eyes...so very much like his father, looking at him as though he was the most interesting thing in the room.

"I'm sensing this form is far acceptable than the other two," said the hologram in Henry's voice and Rumple sighed. Seeing Henry was...different. It didn't bring the failure he felt when seeing Bae and the hurt when it was Belle...seeing Henry, felt...Rumple didn't have any word for it. It just felt different.

"What are you supposed to be again, I'm sorry I didn't catch the first part," said Rumple, straightening up and rubbing away the tears that had fallen.

"I am an interface, enabled by your request earlier," replied Henry and it was very weird hearing the teenger talk like that. "You requested for my assistance."

Rumple snorted and walked to the console. "Unless you can tell me what to do with Belle's email, I doubt-"

"You asked for advice," interrupted holo-Henry and Rumple turned to it.

"And do you have any?" asked Rumple, his voice surprisingly gentle...as though he was resigned to whatever-

"What are you afraid of?"

The question threw him off and Rumple should have learned by now that the TARDIS was always full of surprises. "Everything."

"You're not a coward," replied holo-Henry, his voice surprisingly sounding like the real boy. "You don't run away...you run to save the people you care about."

"It's still running," replied Rumple with a sigh.

"Running is an act," said holo-Henry, eyeing him closely. "The reasons behind the act, that is what's important." He paused and turned to Rumplestiltskin. "What is your reason?"

"Reason for what?" asked Rumple, confused.

"People act and think of the reason to justify said act later...maybe you should think of the reason first before you decide on what to do," said holo-henry and Rumple was surprised...because that was an advice...a pretty sound one too.

"I gues…" began Rumple, looking away from the holographic image of his grandson. "I guess I want to say a proper goodbye...I want to-I have to…" He paused to met holo-Henry's eyes. "I have to let her go."

"And what's the best way to do that?" asked holo-Henry.

Rumple sighed and nodded. "Helping her one last time."

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had stayed in the hall just outside the console room, listening to the exchange. Clara had pointed out that the voice interface had taken the form of Rumple's grandson.

"Are you sure this was what he needed?" asked Clara as they watched the exchange.

"Contrary to popular belief...I do not control the TARDIS," replied the Doctor. "She has a mind and consciousness of her own."

And Rum had asked for some advice and the TARDIS would always lend a hand to the people who asked for help….even those within her walls

The Doctor wasn't really surprised. Ever since they had met the young magician, the TARDIS had always showed a soft spot to the young boy then man then Dark One. Even with the glittering scales and crocodile image, the TARDIS liked Rumple...hell, anyone was bound to like rumple. They just had to unearth the side of him that was buried in all the man's walls.

When Rum had said that the best way to let go of Belle was to help her one last time, the Doctor and Clara both sighed. That was the best course of action but Rumple was hesitant to do so, mainly because of them.

Clara and the Doctor but understood that Rumple was hesitant because he was scared of what they would think. That maybe this act of helping Belle would look like he wanted to leave them...but Clara and the Doctor knew that it wasn't the case at all.

Rumple and holo-Henry where now talking about the other times the TARDIS voice interface was activated and more of what the TARDIS was capable of and the Doctor smiled. Rumple was always a curios lad and having a hologram form of the TARDIS to talk to opened the flood gates of questions the sorcerer had for the ageold time machine.

"Safe to say he's going to be occupied for a while," said Clara, turning to her room. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when we're heading somewhere."

"Home?" asked the Doctor.

"Anywhere, as long as Rum's ok," replied Clara and she smiled before heading to her room to retire.

The Doctor watched her go and sighed. He could hear the voice interface and Rumple continue talking in the other room and the Doctor coudln't help but grin at the mention of long colorful scarfs that Rumplestiltskin had made for him…

* * *

 _The Doctor had never really seen Market Day in the Enchanted Forest...until now. It was such a site to behold with all the different merchnats selling their trade. Farmers, fisherman, spinners and the like with even some dwelling in magic and selling potions._

 _The Doctor wanted to grab a few vials and study the scientific properties of their so-called elixirs when a group of young boys running around caught his attention. They all ran towards one of the spinner stalls._

" _Come on Rumple! I'm sure the ladies can spare you for a while."_

" _We need your brains for a game!"_

" _Please Rum!"_

 _The boy he had expected to not be able to recognize turned to his two guardians who smiled at him had grown taller since the last time he had seen him but his face was still that of the boy he had found lost in the forest what seemed like a lifetime ago._

 _Rum joined the other boys running around the market but as they ran past him, Rumple stopped in his tracks and turned to him. The Doctor gave the boy a smile, knowing fully well that the boy would recognize him given any face but his age-mates all but dragged him and the Doctor could only watch as Rum looked his way before running with his friends._

 _The Doctor headed for the stall. He promised himself that he would just check-in and not dally, that he would just talk to the ladies and leave…_

" _We're all out sir," began the blonde spinner but she stopped short when she saw the long colorful scarf the Doctor was wearing._

" _Oh now I understand why Rumple looked at you strangely," came the voice of the raven haired spinner. "Suits you Doctor."_

" _Rumple must have been surprised to see you actually wearing what he had made, especially when it was that long and colorful," added the blonde spinner with a smile. "Come to ask about his well being and up and leave again Doctor?"_

" _Now, now-"_

" _Oh come off it, you've tried it twice and it didn't go well, now did it?"_

 _The Doctor sighed. "Yes, well this time I have to keep that little promise. How is he?"_

" _An amazing boy growing up way too fast for my liking," replied the raven head spinner. "He's such a wonderful lad that I can't believe that his bastard of a father could just leave him like that...he's son is the most amazing boy in the whole realm!"_

" _Now, now," began the blonde spinner. "We've promised not to mention that name ever again, Rumple might come back and hear us."_

" _I'm glad he's doing well," mentioned the Doctor._

 _The two women turned to each other then back at the Doctor with a curious look. "I'm sensing you want more than that answer Doctor."_

 _The Doctor sighed. He hadn't mentioned his little theory to the ladies that Rumple might have the ability to control the energy in his surroundings...or maybe in their terms, the lad has magic._

" _It was nice to see the two of you again," said the Doctor. "I'll try and check in soon."_

 _The expression on the two ladies' face spoke volumes but they did not press him further as he turned on his heel and left._

 _The Doctor hoped the TARDIS would cooperate and he sighed when he found the familiar blue box just where he left it. It's not he didn't want to see Rumple...but each time he visited the lad, the Doctor feared that the request would come._

 _And of course as Rumple grew older, it was only inevitable for the boy to ask..to realize what the Doctor could do for him._

" _You shouldn't really park her in the middle of a clearing," came the voice behind him and the Doctor turned to see Rumple looking at him sadly. "Anyone could just come and take her, you know."_

 _The Doctor offered him a smile but the boy didn't return the gesture. "You were going to leave without talking to me…"_

" _Oh Rumple it's not that-"_

" _Everyone leaves…" whispered Rumple before he turned to run the opposite direction. The Doctor seeing the tears that were already falling and he didn't hesitate. He got into the TARDIS and she dematerialized._

 _Rumple heard her leave and he just ran faster...that was until the sound surrounded him and he stopped and was amazed at how he was suddenly in the TARDIS herself._

" _I'm sure the ladies have mentioned that walking out on someone is very rude, Rumplestiltskin." said the Doctor as he pulled down a lever and Rumple just looked at him. The Doctor walked to the doors, opened them and sat down on the edge. Rumple being curious, followed him and almost fell to the TARDIS floor at the view…_

 _They were floating over the market and Rumple could just see the many stalls and people going about their business, unaware of the floating box above them. The Doctor was dangling his legs over the edge and...it looked dangerous but who was Rumple kidding, this was the Doctor._

" _Come sit Rumple," said the Doctor, motioning for him to sit next to him. "We won't fall, the TARDIS will prevent us from going overboard."_

 _Rumple shakingly went over and settled next to the Doctor, noticing how his long scarf flew in the wind. "You kept it."_

" _Of course I kept it," said the Doctor with a bright smile. "You made it for me. So when I had to pick a new attire for this new face, I knew I had to include the scarf that the spinner Rumplestiltskin made for me."_

" _I'm not a spinner...well yet," replied Rumple blankly. "I'm just a boy."_

" _A remarkable boy from what I'm hearing," replied the Doctor. "Now...I suppose I have upset you with up and just leaving without even saying a proper hello and goodbye-let me finish."_

 _Rumple was about to speak when the Doctor cut him off. The boy surprised but his sudden tone of voice and so he remained quiet._

" _You have every right to be upset, Rumple," admitted the Doctor. "I shouldn't have done that...I tried before and she intervened-I should have learned my lesson by now."_

" _Why were you going to do then?" asked Rumple, his voice low and barely above a whisper._

" _It's because I was scared, Rumple," admitted the Doctor, meeting the boy's gaze. "I was scared to disappoint you."_

" _You would never disappoint me, Doctor," said Rumple, a little surprised at the Doctor's reason. "Why would you even think that?"_

" _What does the TARDIS stand for Rumple?" asked the Doctor and Rumple thought that he was trying to distract him but he didn't want to upset the older man and so he answered._

" _Time and Relative Dimension in Space."_

" _And what can it do?"_

 _Rumple opened his mouth to answer when it hit him. "Oh Doctor, I won't ask for you to change my life."_

" _You won't?" asked the Doctor, a little surprised that the boy understood him easily._

" _My father made his choice," said Rumple sadly, his voice lowering once again. "He sent me away and that what was he had wanted...I won't force him to do anything else." He paused and looked down at the market. "I have a good life...the two ladies have been more of a family to me than…" Rumple paused as tears threatened to fall from his eyes once again._

 _The Doctor wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "He made a bad decision Rumple."_

 _Rumple remained quiet, clingy to the other man._

" _I meant what I said," continued the Doctor, looking at the boy. "You are a very remarkable boy...willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the happiness of the people around you, even if they don't deserve it." He paused. "Your father may think he's happy without you in his life, his choice but he's very wrong."_

 _He offered the boy a smile as brown eyes rose to meet his own. "And we're not going to help him realize his mistake...let him live in his regret of sending away the most brilliant and amazing boy in the whole universe."_

" _I'm not-"_

" _Oh yes you are," said the Doctor, his smile brightening even more. "No one else could make a scarf like this and not be just as amazing as his creation."_

 _Rumple smiled slightly and the Doctor counted that as a victory._

* * *

"So you've decided then?" asked the Doctor as he returned to the console room to see Rumple sitting on one of the steps leading up to the higher levels.

Rumple sighed and did not meet the Doctor's gaze. "She sent me away and that what was she had wanted...I won't force her to do anything else." began Rumple, still not meeting his gaze but just looking at the time column.

"It was her choice," finished the Doctor for him, remembering the same lines from Rumplestiltskin all those years ago. "I think it's my turn to say the phrase 'I heard that before' Rum."

Rumple chuckled slightly before finally meeting his eye. "I have said that before haven't I?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor, walking over to sit next to the sorcerer. "Though I'd never imagine that your Belle would be equated to that monster of a man you called father."

"I called him Papa, not father," tried Rumple and the Doctor just glared at his feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"So what happens now?"

"You could drop us back at the flat...maybe an hour after we left?" asked Rumple and the Doctor nodded.

"And then?"

"And then I'll email her the translation...and that will be the end of it," said Rumple with a sigh, a lone tear falling from one eye as he bowed his head to look at the floor. "She's made her choice...she wants me out of her life and I've been a little stupid for not accepting that...for even hoping that there was a chance-"

"Rumple, it's not stupid for you to hope that you could fix your marriage," said the Doctor. "I would have done the same thing."

"That I can imagine," said Rumple earning him a glare from the Doctor. "If you've found the right person I guess...I remember you said you basically ran away after marrying Queen Elizabeth."

"How do you even know who Queen Elizabeth is?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm Scottish," argued Rumple with a cheeky grin.

"Cursed self does not count," shot back the Doctor.

"And regenerating into a Scottish man does?" argued Rumple with a raised eyebrow and he barely dodged the book thrown his way as he lost himself in a fit of laughter.

"Alright you've had your fun," said the Doctor, helping him to his feet. "For what it's worth, I think you're making the right decision."

"Thank you," replied Rumple as he straightened his clothes. "I guess I have to ask Clara for help in finding a decent flat to move in."

"Or you could just move into the TARDIS permanently," offered the Doctor. "Could use the company, besides Clara of course."

"You are going to regret that," said the woman in question as she strolled into the console room. "Besides Rum prefers living with me."

"He just said he wanted to move out," argued the Doctor.

"That is not what he said," replied Clara.

"That was exactly what he said," fired back the Doctor and they continued to argue as Rumple just watched their usual antics with a smile on his face.

Belle had made her choice and he was making his own. If Belle found her happiness in Storybrooke, well Rumple seemed to be finding it inside the TARDIS with the two bickering people inside.


End file.
